Authoress and the Monster
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: In order to save her father's life, DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy takes his place as Sasuke Uchiha's prisoner. But later prisoner becomes guest, guest becomes friend, friend becomes true love.
1. Cast

**Here is the cast list for my upcoming story. Is a parody of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. So, without further do, I will present the cast of **_"Authoress and the Monster"_

* * *

_In order to save her father's life, DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy takes his place as Sasuke Uchiha's prisoner. But later prisoner becomes guest, guest becomes friend, friend becomes true love._

**CAST:**

**Belle...**DisneyGal1234/Daisy(Me)

**Extra with Daisy…..**Detective88/Raina, trachie17/Tracy, Starzilla/Starz, Subuku No Jess/Jessy, emmydisney17/Emmy(Fellow Authoresses), Samantha "Sammy" Hatake(My OC)

**Beast...**Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto)

**Gaston...**Vanitas(Kingdom Hearts)

**Lefou...**Creeper(The Black Cauldron)

**Maurice...**Asuma Sarutobi(Naruto)

**Lumiere...**Seamus Finnigan(Harry Potter)(He falls in love with Tracy when she's in the castle)

**Cogsworth...**Cedric Diggory(Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire)(He falls in love with Raina)

**Extras...**Riku(Kingdom Hearts), Aaron1248/Aaron(Fellow Author), Nosedive Flashblade(Mighty Ducks), Shikamaru Nara(Naruto)

**Mrs. Potts...**Queen Elinor(Disney Pixar's Brave)

**Chip...**Princess Merida(Disney Pixar's Brave)

**Footstool...**Bolt(Disney's Bolt)

**Madame La Grande Bouche...**Mrs. Puff(Spongebob Squarepants)

**Monsuier D'arke...**Ozai(Avatar:The Last Airbender)

**The Bimbettes...**Cleo de Nile, Mandy, Bonnie Rockwaller(Monster High, Totally Spies, Kim Possible)

**Phillipe the Horse...**Maximus(Tangled)


	2. Prologue

**Here is the first chapter of **_Authoress and the Monster. _**I would like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions on cast. It was hard to decide but I got the cast already so thank you for the suggestions.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, The Black Cauldron, Mighty Ducks, Brave, Bolt, Spongebob Squarepants, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Monster High, Totally Spies, Kim Possible and Tangled_

_Raina belongs to Detective88_

_Tracy belongs to trachie17_

_Starz belongs to Starzilla_

_Jessy belongs to Subuku No Jess_

_Emmy belongs to emmydisney17_

_Aaron belongs to Aaron1248_

_Daisy and Sammy belong to DisneyGal1234 aka Me_

* * *

**DisneyGal1234's Stories Present**

"**Authoress and the Monster"**

**With the voice talents of**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234/Daisy**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina**

**Emily Osment as trachie17/Tracy**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque as Samantha "Sammy" Hatake**

**Hayley Joel Osment as Vanitas**

**Phil Fondacaro as Creeper**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Jason Griffth as Aaron1248/Aaron**

**Steve Mackall as Nosedive Flashblade**

**Tom Gibis as Shikamaru Nara**

**Doug Erholtz as Asuma Sarutobi**

**Emma Thompson as Elinor**

**Peigi Barker as Young Merida**

**Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff**

**Mark Hamill as Ozai**

**And**

**Salli Saffioti, Jennifer Hale, and Kristen Storms as Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie Rockwaller**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla, TDragon195, jacobyel**

**Animation by trachie17, Detective88, JDS916GUY**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17, Subuku no Jess**

**Music by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman**

**Based on the Disney Movie, "Beauty and the Beast"**

* * *

**Ch.1: Prologue**

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is from within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Giselle _(from _Enchanted_)._The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Giselle had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous monster and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the monster concealed inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which will bloom until his 16th birthday.__If he could learn to love another and earn that love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell could be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a monster for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost hope for who could ever learn to love a monster?_

**Authoress and the Monster**

* * *

**Sad chapter right, next chapter is where we meet me and my friends as we sing a song.**


	3. That Daisy

**Here is the next chapter where we meet me and my friends and also the villain who wants to marry me**

* * *

**Ch.2: That Daisy**

That morning, we see a house, until 3 girls came out of the house and began to walk towards town. The first girl was a 16 year old girl with with tan skin, medium/long black hair, a jade green shirt with dark blue jeans, white tennis shoes with green stars design on it; She's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi, The second girl was a 14 year old girl with long dark brown hair, light tan skin, a white tank top over a pink cardigan, dark blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers; she's Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau, The third girl was an 18 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a weird watch on her right wrist called the Ultimatrix; She's trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson, They were all best friends.

Daisy was carrying a book in her hand and walked across the bridge to town as she begins to sing.

Daisy:_** Little Town**_

_**It's a quiet village**_

_**Everyday, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people**_

_**Walking up to say…**_

People popped up to say 'hello' in French and other people came to work, walk and shop.

Townspeople:_** Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

_**Bonjour**_

Daisy: _**There goes the baker with his tray like always**_

_**The same old bread and rolls to sell**_

_**Every morning just the same**_

_**Since the morning that we came**_

_**To this poor provincial town**_

"Good morning, Daisy and friends." said Tiana(The Princess and the Frog) as she walked to the bake shop.

"Good morning, Tiana." said Tracy.

"Where are you off to?" Tiana asked.

"The bookshop!" Daisy said. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and…"

"That's nice." Tiana said, ignoring her. "Naveen, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Daisy shrugged and began to walk while Kim Possible and Monique(Kim Possible) watched her.

Kim and Monique:_** Look there she goes the girl is strange, no question**_

_**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**_

Silvia Marpole(An Extremely Goofy Movie): _**Never part of any crowd**_

Goofy(Disney): _**Cause her head's up on some cloud**_

Everyone(but Daisy, Raina, and Tracy): _**No denying she's a funny girl that Daisy**_

Daisy and her friends jumped on the back of a trolley while other people said 'hello'.

Vaan(Final Fantasy): _**Bonjour**_

Penelo(Final Fantasy):_** Good day**_

Vaan: _**How is your family?**_

We now see Iris(Pokemon), talking to Ash Ketchum, while Misty is behind him glaring, and holding a rolling pin.

Iris: _**Hello **_

Ash: _**Good day**_

Iris:_** How is your wife?**_

Misty whacked Ash's head.

Rima(Shugo Chara!): _**I need six eggs**_

Nagihiko(Shugo Chara!):_** That's too expensive**_

Daisy, Raina, and Tracy:_** There must be more than this provincial life**_

The three girls came inside the bookshop and was greeted by a man with brown eyes with matching hair, black shoes, a blue shirt and red pants.

"Ah, Daisy and friends." said the man.

"Good morning, Jacobyel(Fellow Author). I've come to return the book I borrowed." Daisy said.

"Finished already?" Jacobyel asked.

"Oh, Daisy couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?" Raina asked while Daisy searched for more books.

"Not since yesterday." said Jacobyel.

"That's alright. I'll borrow…this one." Daisy handed Jacobyel the book.

"That one? But you read it twice!" Jacobyel grinned.

"Well, it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise." Daisy said.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Jacobyel smiled, when he gave her the book.

"But Jacobyel…"said Daisy while she and her friends got out.

"I insist." Jacobyel shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much." Daisy said happily, while Alvin, Simon, and Theodore(Alvin and the Chipmunks) watched her walking.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore: _**Look there she goes**_

_**The girl is so peculiar**_

_**I wonder if she's feeling well**_

Girls:_** With a dreamy far off look**_

Boys: _**And her nose stuck in a book**_

Everyone: _**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Daisy.**_

Daisy sat on the edge of the fountain with five Pokemons, a Pikachu, a Pichu, a Piplup, a Togepi, and a Riolu, while her friends watch her.

Daisy:_** Oh, isn't this amazing**_

_**It's my favorite part because, you'll see**_

She shows the Pokemons the book.

_**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**_

_**But she won't discover that is him**_

_**Till Chapter 3**_

A Pokemon trainer named Dawn began to call the Pokemons while Daisy read her book. Daisy walked past a hat shop where Marceline (Adventure Time) and The Once-Ler (The Lorax 2012) watched her.

Marceline:_** Well, it's now wonder that her name means 'Beauty'**_

_**Her looks have got no parallel **_

The Once-Ler:_** But behind that fair façade**_

_**I'm afraid she's rather odd**_

_**Very different from the rest of us**_

Everyone:_** She's nothing like the rest of us**_

_**Yes, different from the rest of us, it's Daisy**_

Wild geese flew by, until one goose was shot and fell. A small and slender goblin with green skin, yellow eyes, wears a purple hat and shirt named Creeper ran, carrying a bag to catch the dead goose, but misses and puts it in the bag. Creeper ran to an 15 year old boy with golden-yellow eyes, jet-black hair, paler skin, a more muscular build, and a black armor, his name is Vanitas.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Vanitas. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" said Creeper.

"I know." said Vanitas.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you…and no girl for that matter." said Creeper as he followed Vanitas. Vanitas picked up Creeper, "It's true Creeper. And I've got my sights set on that one." Vanitas pointed to Daisy.

"The Ninja Teacher's daughter?" Creeper asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry!" said Vanitas.

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know…" Creeper got hit on the head by Vanitas' gun.

"Makes her the best." Vanitas picks up Creeper by the collar. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean-" Vanitas dropped Creeper and began to sing.

Vanitas:_** Right from the moment when I met her**_

_**Saw her**_

_**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**_

_**Here in town there's only she**_

Creeper taps on Vanitas' leg watching Daisy and her friends walking.

_**Who is beautiful as me**_

_**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Daisy**_

Vanitas saw Daisy walking and he follows her(stalker) while Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie Rockwaller watched him, lovestruck.

Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie:_** Look, there he goes, isn't he dreamy**_

_**Mister Vanitas, oh he's so cute**_**(A/N: Not!)**

_**Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing**_

_**He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute**_

Dib:_** Hello**_

Mortarity:_** Pardon**_

Jack Spicer: _**Good day**_

Peppermint Larry: _**Mas oui**_

Tracy Turnblad:_** You call this bacon**_

Renee Roberts: _**What lovely grapes**_

Delete: _**Some cheese**_

Isabella Garcio-Sharpio:_** Ten yards**_

Ron Stoppable:_** One pound**_

Vanitas:_** Excuse me**_

Slinkman:_** I'll get the pound**_

Vanitas:_** Please let me through**_

Beetlejuice:_** This bread**_

Amy Rose:_** Those fish**_

Beetlejuice:_** It's stale**_

Amy Rose: _**They smell**_

Mario: _**Madam's mistaken**_

Daisy, Raina, and Tracy: _**There must be more than this provincial life**_

Vanitas:_** Just watch I'm going to make Daisy my wife**_

The people gathered around and eventually surround him.

Everyone: _**Look there she goes, a girl who's strange, but special**_

_**A most peculiar mademoiselle**_

_**It's a pity and a sin**_

_**She doesn't quite fit in**_

_**But she really is a funny girl**_

_**A beauty, but a funny girl**_

_**She really is a funny girl! That Daisy!**_

Daisy turned around and saw the people doing what they're supposed to be doing. She rolled her eyes and kept reading her book, until Vanitas jumped in front of her. "Hello, Daisy."

"Hey, Vanitas." said Daisy, until Vanitas took the book from her. "Vanitas, may Daisy have her book, please?" Tracy asked.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Vanitas looked at the pages.

"Well some people use their imagination." said Daisy.

"Daisy, it's about time you got your head out of those books," Vanitas tossed it to the mud. "And pay attention to more important things…like me." Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie sighed, while Raina picked up Daisy's book and cleaned it.

"Gracias Raina" Daisy said.

"De nada" Raina said to her friend.

"The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read, soon she starts getting ideas and thinking." said Vanitas.

"Vanitas, you are positively primeval." said Daisy.

"Why, thank you, Daisy . What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" Vanitas asked as he put his arm around her, escorting her.

"Maybe some other time." Daisy said as her friends followed her.

"What's wrong with her?" Cleo de Nile asked

"She's crazy." Mandy answered.

"He's gorgeous." sighed Bonnie.

"Please, Vanitas, I can't. I have to go home and help my father. Goodbye." said Daisy.

Creeper laughed. "That crazy old ninja, he needs all the help he can get." Vanitas laughed too.

"Don't talk about Daisy's father that way!" Tracy glared at them.

"Yeah, don't talk about Daisy's father that way!" Vanitas bonked Creeper on the head.

"My Father's not crazy, He's genius!" Daisy said, until she heard an explosion, coming from her house. She ran, while Vanitas and Creeper laughed. Daisy and her friends ran to the basement and opened the doors with smoke coming out. In the basement, a man is stuck in a barrel, struggling to get out, while four girls were helping him, until the barrel broke. The man was an30 year old man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard, he wore consisted of the village's ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flack jacket, and a ninja headband on his forehead; he's Asuma Sarutobi, Daisy's adoptive father.

The first girl was an 18 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on; she's Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn, one of Daisy's friend.

The second one was a 16 year old girl with brown hair, a white tank top, a hot pink polo, pink flipflops, blue jeans, and a pink star tattoo over her left eye; she's Starzilla or Starz for short

The third one was a 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown, dark purple glasses that are rectangle with rounded edges. She wears an fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes, a magical wrist band that can transform her into any creature she want to be and to summon help her friends, her name is emmydisney17 aka Emmy

The last one was an 16 year girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore an light green shirt, dark blue jeans, blue ninja shoes and has her village's ninja headband. Her name is Samantha Hatake, or Sammy for short.

"Father?" Daisy asked while she went downstairs, coughing.

"How on Earth did that happen? Doggonit!" Asuma pulled the barrel off along with his pants, but Asuma pulled it up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Sarutobi?" asked Jessy.

"I was about to give up this hunk of junk!" Asuma said as he kicked the machine.

"You always say that." Daisy smiled.

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" said Asuma.

"Yes, you will and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." said Raina.

"Hmph!" Asuma crossed his arms.

"And become world famous inventors." Daisy smiled as she placed her hands on Asuma's shoulders.

"You really believe that?" Asuma asked.

"We always have." Daisy answered as the other girls nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We'll have this fixed in no time." Asuma said. "Hand me the dog-legged clinchers." Asuma slid under the machine to fix it, while Daisy searched for the tool.

"So did you have a good time in town?" Asuma asked.

"Daisy got a new book." Tracy smiled.

"You sure love those books, don't you?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah." Daisy answered with a smile. Her smile then disappeared to which her friends noticed.

"What's wrong, Daisy?" Starz asked.

"Father, do you think I'm odd?" Daisy asked.

"My daughter, odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to, besides my friends." said Daisy.

"What about that Vanitas. He's a handsome fellow." said Asuma.

"He's handsome alright, and rude and conceded." Daisy said, sarcastically. "Dad, he's not for me". Daisy sat down, upset.

"Well, don't you worry, because this invention's gonna be the start of a new life for us." Asuma said.

"I think that's done it. Now let's give it a try." Asuma said and turned on the machine and it didn't explode, it began to chop wood.

"It works!" Emmy smiled.

"It does? It does!" Asuma said.

"You did it! You really did it!" Daisy said.

"Hitch up Maximus, Daisy. I'm off to the fair!" Asuma said, then a log hits him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Outside, Daisy and her friends waved goodbye as Asuma was leaving.

"Goodbye, Father! Good luck!" said Daisy.

"Goodbye, Daisy and friends, and take care while I'm gone." Asuma now left to got to the fair, but he was wrong.


	4. Asuma enters the Castle

**Here is the next chapter where Asuma enters the castle and meets Sasuke Uchiha and his servants.**

* * *

**Ch.3 Asuma enters the Castle**

During the night, a white stallion with a blonde mane named Maximus looked nervous while Asuma looked at the map, thinking that he's lost.

"This is weird, we should be here by now, I knew we should've turned left at the other turn at the village square. Wait a minute" said Asuma

He looked at the signs, pointing which way, but there are no words on it. Maximus was about to walk, but Asuma stopped him. "Let's go this way." Maximus glared at him and looked at the path where it's dark and scary, then looked at the other where it's cheerful and birds chirping. Maximus stared at the dark path, but he decided to go to the happy path, But Asuma stopped him.

"Come on, it's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time." said Asuma. Maximus walked slowly and stared at the branches and the sky, until a few leaves flew. Maximus kept walking until he heard a sound and started to get very nervous. The ninja teacher looked at the map. "This can't be right? Where have you taken us, Maximus. We better turn around." said Asuma.

Maximus is freaking out a little, until the cart bumped into the tree. A swarm of vampire bats flew out of the tree and Maximus runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of the cliff.

"Back up, back up, back up." said Asuma. Maximus did back up and turned around.

"Maximus, calm down." said Asuma, but Maximus is still scared and bucks him off and he ran away.

"Great. First, I'm lost and now I lost my horse. What else?" Asuma asked, until he heard growling far behind; it's a group of coyotes.

Asuma ran through the forest while the coyotes chased them. He stumbled down and lands at the gates of the castle. He saw the coyotes growling at him as he ran to the gates. The ninja teacher ran to the gate, shaking it.

"Help, is someone there? Help!" Asuma yelled, until the gates opened, causing the ninja teacher to fall. Asuma slam the gates in the faces of the coyotes. Asuma got up and looked up at the huge castle when it began to rain.

Asuma ran to the doors of the castle and knocked on the door, until it cracked open. He began to entered it with caution.

"Hello? Hello?" said Asuma.

"That poor man must've lost their way in the woods." whispered the first boy.

"Keep quiet, maybe he'll go away." whispered the second boy.

"Is someone there?" Asuma asked. There were six figures hiding in the corner. The first is a humanoid Phoenix with a black hair and he ore a black vest;he's Seamus Finnigan, who was a human, but now a Phoenix because of the curse. The second was a humanoid lizard with gold fur and hazel eyes; he's Cedric Diggory. Cedric was human but he was a lizard because of the curse as well. The Third one was a humanoid cat with red fur and a light blue color;he;s Aaron1248 aka Aaron. He was a cat due to the spell. The Fourth one was a humanoid mouse with silver fur; he's Riku. Riku became a mouse because of the spell, the fifth one was a humanoid were-duck with light orange fur named Nosedive Flashblade. Nosedive was a were-duck also for the spell. the last one was a light-dark brown wallaby named Shikamaru Nara.

"Not a word, guys, not one word." whispered Cedric.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."Asuma said.

"Aw, come on, Cedric, have a heart." said Riku.

"Shh!" Cedric put his hand on Seamus's mouth. Seamus glared at him and bit his hand. Cedric screams and rubs his sore hand.

"Of course, you are welcome here." said Seamus.

"Who said that?" Asuma asked.

"Over here." said Seamus.

"Where?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru taps him on the shoulders and he turn around. "Hello!" The ninja teacher jumped.

"Incredible." said Asuma.

"Well, now you've done it, Seamus. Splendid, just peachy!" Cedric glared at Seamus. Asuma was about to say something, but he sneezed on Cedric's face. Cedric cleaned his face with a handkerchief while Asuma used a tissue. "Gesuindheit." Riku told Asuma.

"You are shaked to the bone, sir, come and warm yourself by the fire." said Seamus.

"Thank you." Asuma said.

"No, no,no,no. Do you know what the master will do if he finds him here?"Cedric asked. What they didn't know is that a shadowy creature is watching the action from an overhead, walks away and rushes off as the group enters the den.

"I demand you to stop right there." Cedric accidentally stumbles on the stairs 3 times; he looks up and saw Asuma sitting on a chair. "Oh no, not the master's chair!"Shikamaru gasped until a footstool named Bolt(formally a dog) ran past Shikamaru. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

"Why, hello there, little fellow." Asuma petted Bolt and it pushed the footstool to his legs. Tadase Hotori(Shugo Chara!) wrapped the blanket around Asuma. "This'll keep you warm."

"Wow, what service." said Asuma.

"All right, this is gone far enough. I'm in charge here and I…" Shikamaru got run over by the teacart with two bears. The first had dark black/grey fur named Elinor. The other was a bear cub with the same color fur but with a light blu bow on her ear; she's Merida, Elinor's daughter. They were both bears thanks to the spell.

"How would you two like a nice spot of tea?" Elinor asked. "It'll warm you up in no time." Elinor poured tea gave it to Merida.

"No tea. **NO TEA**!" said Cedric. Merida gave the tea to Asuma.

"Thank you miss." Asuma smiled as he drank the tea. Suddenly, the door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, making the fire go out. Elinor shakes while Merida hid behind her.

"Uh-oh."said Merida. Asuma was shaking as we see a shadow. Now we see a muscular monster with black fur, the horns and tail of a dragon, legs of a lion and sharp teeth. The monster growled as it looked around in the darkness, walking on four legs.

"There's a stranger here." The monster growled.

"Master, allow me to explain. This man was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet…" Seamus tried to finish, but the monster let out it's huge growl.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. It was thier entire fault, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Cedric explained, but the beast let out a huge growl again, causing Cedric to scream and went behind Nosedive. Asuma looked both ways until he saw the monster, sneering at him. He gasped when he saw it.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" the monster snapped.

"I was lost in the woods!" Asuma shook.

"You are not welcome here!" the monster snapped.

"I'm sorry."Asuma said, shaking.

"What are you staring at?" the monster stood on two legs.

"Nothing." said Asuma.

"So, you've come to stare at the **MONSTER**, have you?" the monster asked. Asuma ran, but the monster is in front of him at full speed.

"No, I just needed a place to stay." Asuma said.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The monster picked up Asuma and carries him out with Seamus, Cedric, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Elinor and Merida watching as the door slams when the room is in darkness.

* * *

**Next chapter will be when Vanitas asks me to marry him and when me and my friends go to the castle to rescue my father.**


	5. A Deal is Made, Home

**In this chapter, my friends and I go to the castle to save my father, but I become Sasuke's prisoner**

* * *

**Ch.4: A Deal is Made, Home**

That day, Vanitas and Creeper stared at the house where Daisy is at. This is Vanitas' chance to marry her.

"Oh boy, Daisy's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Vanitas?" Creeper asked.

"Yep, this is her lucky day." said Vanitas, as he let go of the branch, which swings back and hits Creeper in the mouth, with leaves in it. Creeper then spits out the leaves and follows Vanitas. Vanitas walked towards the party where the band, guests and others are.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding, but first, I better go in there and propose to the girl." Vanitas laughed. The other people laughed, but Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie are crying.

"Now you, Creeper. When Daisy and I come out that door…" said Vanitas

"Oh, I know, I know, I'll strike up the band!" Creeper began to direct the band, but Vanitas slams a cello on his head. "Not yet, you idiot!"

"Sorry!" said Creeper.

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy was reading her book, inside the house as her friends listened to music until a knock was heard; Daisy puts the book down and walks with Emmy to the door. Daisy reaches up and pulls a viewing device. She peeks through and sees a fish-eye view of Vanitas.

"Daisy, is for you" Emmy said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and moaned as she opened the door.

"Vanitas, what a pleasant…surprise." said Daisy.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Daisy, there's no a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes. This is the day…"Vanitas paused by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about Daisy's dreams, Vanitas?" Jessy asked.

"Plenty, here picture this." Vanitas plops down on the chair and plops his mud-covered feet on Daisy's book. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet," The girls were disgusted, while Vanitas continues, "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have 6 or 7."

"Dogs?" asked Daisy.

"No, Daisy. Strapping boys like me." said Vanitas.

"Imagine that," Daisy picked up her book, cleans it, places a mark on it, and puts it back on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" Vanitas asked.

"As we would like to know" Raina said.

"Let me think." said Daisy.

"You, Daisy!" said Vanitas. Daisy's friends began to shudder on thinking Daisy being Vanitas' wife. Daisy ducked under Vanitas' arms. "Vanitas, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

Vanitas pushed the chairs out of the way, until he reaches Daisy and traps her against the door. "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm very sorry, Vanitas, but…but," Daisy reaches for the doorknob. "I just don't deserve you." Daisy twists the knob and the door opens; Raina begans to do some Kung Fu and kicks Vanitas out while Tracy yells;"Sayounara sucker!". The band begins to play while Jessy threw Vanitas' boots out and slammed the door. Creeper is still directing the band, until he saw Vanitas' feet. Creeper cuts the band and saw Vanitas glaring at him.

"So, how'd it go?" Creeper asked. Vanitas picks up Creeper by the neck, "I'll have Daisy for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Vanitas drops Creeper into the mud and walked away.

"Touchy." said Creeper.

* * *

Meanwhile Daisy pokes her head out the front door, "Is he gone?"

Raina and Jessy turned and saw all the wedding stuff being removed, Creeper getting out of the mud and Cleo de Nile, Mandy, and Bonnie doing the "**YES**!" thing with their fists, meaning that they still have a chance to woo Vanitas and left along with the wedding guests.

"Yep, they're gone." Jessy smiled. Daisy smiled, then she frowned."Can you imagine girls, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boring, brainless…" And then she begins to sing.

Daisy: _**Madam Vanitas**_

_**Can't you just see it?**_

_**Madam Mortary**_

_**His little wife**_

Daisy was dressed as a wife and kicks the bucket, scaring the animals. Jessy, Starz, and Raina stick their tounges out and pointed at them at the thought of Daisy being married to Vanitas, as Emmy and Tracy shudder. They also hated the idea as well.

_**No sir, not me, I guarantee it**_

_**I want much more than this provincial life.**_

Daisy runs off to an open field, overlooking a beautiful valley, while her friends followed.

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere**_

_**I wanted more than I can tell**_

_**And for once if might be grand**_

_**To have someone understand**_

_**I want so much more than they've got planned.**_

Suddenly, Maximus runs into the open field, as Daisy, Raina, Emmy, Starz, Jessy and Tracy looks at him, realizing that Asuma was not with him.

"Maximus, what are you doing?" Daisy stopped Maximus.

"Where's Asuma? Where is he?" Sammy demanded the horse.

"What happened? Oh, we have to find him you have to take me to him!" Daisy cried as Tracy and Sammy began to unhook the cart.

* * *

During the night, Maximus brought Daisy, Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Starz, Jessy and Sammy to the castle with the gates in front of them. Daisy was worried about her father. "What is this place?" Maximus is getting nervous, knowing that it's a bad place, but Daisy and her friends calmed him down. Just then, Daisy gasped as she went through the gate and picked up Asuma's ninja headband. "Father…"

* * *

Back in the castle, Cedric and Shikamaru paced slowly while Seamus crossed his arms. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Cedric asked. "Just invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." said Seamus as Shikamaru agreed. Meanwhile Daisy and her friends entered the castle. "Hello, is anyone here? Hello, Father? Are you here?"

"This place is giving me the creeps." Jessy said, while in her head, OggieJess was telling her, "Be strong."

* * *

In the kitchen, Elinor was washing the dishes until Merida came. "Mom, there's a girl and friends in the castle."

"Now Merida, I'm not letting you make wild stories." said Elinor.

"Really, mom, I saw them." said Merida.

"Not another word!" Elinor continued washing the dishes until a 16 year old white humanoid tigress with red hair, Kairi(Kingdom Hearts), who was turned into a tigress because of the spell came in, "A girl! I saw a girl and friends in the castle!"

"See, I told you." said Merida.

* * *

Back with Seamus and Cedric, Cedric began to explain the rules, "Irresponsible, devil may care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed-" Seamus used his hand as a puppet mocking Cedric as the other boys laughed.

"Father?" Seamus and Cedric turned around and saw Daisy, with her friends walk past them.

"Did you see that?" Seamus asked as he, Cedric, Riku, Aaron, Nosedive, and Shikamaru looked at Daisy, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Emmy, Starz and Sammy from the door. Riku gasped, "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl! She's also got six friends with her as well." Nosedive said.

"Don't you guys see? She's the one, the girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Seamus cheered as he ran.

"Wait a minute, wait!" Cedric catches up to the phoenix boy.

Raina began to walk with her friends, she notices her necklace falling. She begins to picks it up and a hand began to touch hers. Raina looked up and saw Cedric in front of her as both of them blush.

Tracy begans to use her powers to light up the way, she begins to trip on Seamus and both began to blush.

Starz begans to look at a diamond ring on the ground. She looked up and saw Riku, she then blushes.

Jessy begans to turn to OogieJess and looks around and sees Aaron. She turns back to normal and blushes.

Emmy begans to get scared and almost falls, but Nosedive begans to catch her as both of them blush.

Sammy begans to walk around and bumps into Shikamaru. Both of them began to blush.

"Hello" the boys said.

"Hi" all the girls(minus Daisy) said.

Daisy kept looking around to find her father until Seamus and Cedric opens the door that leads to the tower. The door creaks, which got Daisy's attention. Cedric hid behind the door while Seamus rushes off to the stairs.

"Hello, is someone there?" Daisy and her friends saw the light coming from Seamus' magic. "Wait, I'm looking for my father and…" Cedric watches her run up the stairs followed by Raina, Tracy, Starz, Jessy, Emmy and Sammy. Daisy looks around when she reached the top while Seamus hid himself.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Emmy said surprised.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone. Is anyone here?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy?" Asuma's voice came from the cell.

"Father!" Daisy and her friends rushed towards the cell and saw Asuma when Daisy picked up a torch. They saw the ninja teacher as he poked his head out.

"H…H…How did you find me?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, your hands are like ice." Sammy felt Asuma's hands as he coughed. "We have to get you out of here."

"Daisy, I want you and your friends to leave this place." said Asuma.

"Who's done this to you?" Jessy asked.

"There's no time to explain. You must go now!" said Asuma.

"I won't leave you!" said Daisy. Suddenly, a creature's hand grabbed Daisy's shoulder and whips her around, causing her to drop the torch. "What are you doing here?" It was the monster who locked Asuma up.

"Run, Daisy!" Asuma yelled.

"Who's there, who are you?" Daisy asked nervous while she looked around in the darkness.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the master of this castle." The monster, who we now known as Sasuke Uchiha growled.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Daisy asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" Sasuke snapped.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything." Daisy begged to save her father.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Sasuke replied as he walked away.

"Oh, there must be something I…" Daisy had an idea. "Wait!" Sasuke stopped and looked over his shoulder. Daisy didn't have a choice, but it's the only way to save her father, which is the family she has. "Take me and mis amigas instead."

"**WHAT?**" The girls said at the same time.

"You?" Sasuke turned away, but his face calmed down and asked. "You would take their place?"

"Daisy, no! You don't know what you're doing?" said Asuma.

She didn't listen and asked Sasuke, "If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you and your friends must promise to stay here forever." said Sasuke. Daisy ponders a bit and realizes that she can't see who she was talking to. "Come into the light."

Sasuke drags his feet into the light, then his whole body into the light. Daisy's eyes widen when she saw this. She then gasped and turned around.

"No, Daisy. I won't let you do this!" said Asuma. Daisy didn't listen and she steps into the light facing Sasuke in his monster form." You have my word."

"Done!" Sasuke went to the cell door to unlock Asuma. Daisy put her hands on her face and fell on her knees when Asuma, Raina, Tracy, Staz, Jessy, Emmy and Sammy rushed to her.

"Daisy, Girls, listen. I've lived my life." said Asuma. Sasuke began to drag Asuma away from Daisy.

"Wait!" called Daisy.

"Daisy, Girls! Asuma yelled as he was dragged away by Sasuke.

"Wait!" Daisy yelled. Sasuke went outside, dragging Asuma. "No please! Spare my daughter, please!" Asuma begged.

"She's no longer your concern!" Sasuke threw Asuma into the car. "Take him to the village!" The car drove away as Daisy and her friends watched from the tower and Daisy began to cry. Meanwhile, Sasuke walked up the stairs until Seamus came to him, "Uh, Master?"

"What?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Since the girl and her friends are going to be with us for quite sometime, I was thinking that you might want to offer them a more comfortable room." said Seamus, but Sasuke let out a huge snarl, as he glared at Seamus and Sasuke walked past Seamus.

"Then again, maybe not." Seamus sighed. Sasuke enters the cell, where Daisy is crying because of what he did.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again! I didn't get to say goodbye." Daisy cried a little. Sasuke felt so guilty and thought for a moment, remembering what Seamus said.

"I'll show you to your room." said Sasuke.

"Our room?" Raina is surprised. "But I thought…"

"You seven wanna stay in the tower?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Daisy answered.

"Then follow me." Sasuke said.

* * *

Sasuke, now with Seamus, led Daisy and the girls to thier room. Daisy looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasped and runs to catch up with Sasuke and her friends. Sasuke looks back at Daisy and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to her." said Seamus.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. "Oh," he looked at Daisy. "I…uh…hope you like it here." Sasuke looks at Seamus who is telling him to go on. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you want except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Daisy asked. Sasuke turned and faced Daisy "It's forbidden." He said angrily until he continued walking with Daisy and her friends following him. Sasuke opened the door and Daisy walked into her new room.

"Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you and your friends." said Sasuke.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." whispered Seamus. Sasuke calmed down, "You will join me for dinner." Then he yelled in a threatening voice, "**THAT'S NOT A REQUEST**!" Sasuke slammed the door, until Daisy gasped and turns away. Daisy begans to looks around as she begins to sing.

Daisy:

**Yes, I made the choice**

**For father, I will stay**

**But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way**

**You monster!**

**If you think that what you've done is right, well then**

**You're a fool!**

**Think again!**

Jessy and Raina began to watch Daisy as she sang.

**Is this home?**

**Is this where I should learn to be happy?**

**Never dreamed**

**That a home could be dark and cold**

**I was told**

**Ev'ry day in my childhood**

**Even when you grow old**

**Home should be where the heart is**

**Never where words so true!**

**My heart's far, far away**

**Home is too**

Sammy, Starz, Emmy, and Tracy began to join Jessy and Raina and cried as they saw Daisy singing sadly.

**Is this home**

**Is this what I must learn to believe in**

**Try to find**

**Something good in this tragic place**

**Just in case**

**I should stay here forever**

**Held in this empty place**

**Oh, but that won't be easy**

**I know the reason why**

**My heart's far, far away**

**Home's a lie**

**What I'd give to return**

**To the life that I knew lately**

**But I know that I can't**

**Solve my problems going back**

**Is this home?**

**Am I here for a day or forever?**

**Shut away**

**From the world until who knows when**

**Oh, but then**

**As my life has been altered once**

**It can change again**

**Build higher walls around me**

**Change ev'ry lock and key**

**Nothing lasts, nothing holds**

**All of me**

**My heart's far, far away**

**Home and free!**

As she finished singing, Daisy ran towards the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and cries, while her friends confort her.

* * *

**Oh no. Now me and my friends are not free. The song you just saw was "Home" from the Broadway version on "Beauty and the Beast".**


	6. No One's like Vanitas

**Here is the next chapter where we have one of our villain song.**

* * *

**Ch.5: No One's like Vanitas**

During a dark wintry night, which is a blizzard, Vanitas is at the tavern, sitting on a chair, looking upset because Daisy rejected him. "Who does she think she is?" Vanitas snapped. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Vanitas!"

"Darn right." said Creeper as he carried to cups of root beer, handing one to Vanitas.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated! Why it's more than I could bear!" Vanitas grabbed the cups Creeper was holding and threw them into the fireplace.

"More root beer?" Creeper asked stupidly.

"What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced." Vanitas put his hands on his face.

"Who you? Never. Vanitas, you got to pull yourself together." Creeper began to sing.

Creeper: _**Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Vanitas**_

_**Looking so down in the dumps**_

Creeper stretched Vanitas' face, but he punched Creeper sending him to the table where Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune are at and Creeper got up.

_**Every guy here'd love to be you, Vanitas**_

_**Even when taking your lumps**_

Vanitas moved his chair to stare at the fireplace.

_**There's no man in town as admired as you**_

_**You're everyone's favorite guy**_

_**Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

_**And it's not very hard to see why**_

Cleo de Nile, Mandy and Bonnie Rockwaller got close to Vanitas and sighed.

_**No one's slick as Vanitas, no one's quick as Vanitas**_

_**No one's neck as incredibility thick as Vanitas**_

_**For there's no man in town half as manly**_

_**Perfect, a pure paragon**_

_**You can ask any Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, or Grune**_

_**And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on.**_

Creeper pulled Sir Kay's belt whose pants fell to the ground. Creeper jumps up and wraps the belt around Vanitas' neck who flexes and breaks off. Creeper continues to dance around until Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune grabbed him.

Creeper, Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune:_** No one's been like Vanitas**_

_**A kingpin like Vanitas**_

Creeper:_** No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Vanitas**_

Creeper:_** As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating**_

Everyone:_** My, what a guy, that Vanitas**_

Everyone clicked their cups.

Everyone:_** Give 5 hurrahs, give 12 hip-hips**_

Creeper: _**Vanitas is the best and the rest is all drips!**_

Creeper swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug of root beer in Vanitas' face by accident. Vanitas glared at Creeper, rolling up his sleeve and punched, sending him flying and began to wrestle with the others.

Everyone:_** No one fights like Vanitas, douses lights like Vanitas**_

Valentine:_**In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Vanitas**_

Vanitas bites Valentine's leg during the fight.

Cleo de Nile, Mandy and Bonnie Rockwaller:_** For there's no one is burly and brawny**_

Vanitas lifts the bench where the girls are at.

Vanitas: _**As you see, I got biceps to spare.**_

Creeper:_** Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny**_

Vanitas drops the bench on Creeper which the girls are safe.

Vanitas:_** That's right! And every last inch of me is covered in hair**_

Everyone: _**No one hits like Vanitas, matches wits like Vanitas**_

Creeper:_** In a spitting match, nobody spits like Vanitas**_

Vanitas: _**I'm especially good at expectorating**_

Vanitas spits out a huge wad of spit and Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune got out the board with the number 10.

Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune: _**10 points for Vanitas!**_

The spit went into the spittoon, which falls and get stuck on Creeper's head.

Vanitas:_** When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs**_

_**Every morning to help me get large**_

_**And now that I'm grown I eat 5 dozen eggs**_

_**So I'm roughly the size of a barge**_

After Vanitas juggles the eggs and swallows them, Creeper did the same, but the eggs landed on his face.

Everyone:_** No one shoots like Vanitas, makes those beats like Vanitas**_

Vanitas used his keyblade and shoots at the root beer barrel three times.

Creeper: _**Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Vanitas**_

Vanitas:_** I use antlers in all of my decorating.**_

Vanitas shows the walls full of decorations.

Everyone:_** My, what a guy! Vanitas!**_

Valentine, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune picks up the chair, where Vanitas sat. Creeper tried to get out of the way, but the chair landed on him, flat. Everyone cheered until Asuma barged in.

"Help! Someone help me!" Asuma shouted.

"Asuma?" Bartleby Farnum asked.

"Please, please, we need your help!, He's got them; he's got them locked in the dungeon!" Asuma said.

"Who?" Grune asked.

"Daisy and her friends! We must go, not a minute to lose!" said Asuma.

"Whoah, slow down Asuma. Who's got Daisy and her friends locked in the dungeon?" Vanitas asked.

"A Monster, a horrible monstrous monster!" Asuma answered. There was a moment of silence until the people laughed, while Asuma looked humiliated.

"Is it a big monster?" Valentine asked.

"Huge." Asuma said.

"With a long ugly snout?" Doctor Ferrara asked.

"Hideously ugly." said Asuma.

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Grune said.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" asked Asuma.

"All right, Asuma, we'll help you out." said Vanitas.

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Asuma smiled, but he was thrown out by Doctor Ferrara and Bartleby Farnum.

* * *

**Back inside...**

"Crazy Asuma Sarutobi!" Valentine laughed.

"He's always good for a laugh." said Bartleby Farnum.

"Crazy Asuma Sarutobi, hmm?" Vanitas began to think. "Crazy Asuma Sarutobi." He then turned to Creeper who is still under the chair.

Vanitas: _**Creeper, I'm afraid I've been thinking**_

Creeper:_** A dangerous pastime**_

Vanitas:_** I know**_

Vanitas picked up Creeper

_**But that wacky ninja teacher is Daisy's father**_

_**And his sanity's only so-so**_

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning**_

_**Since I looked at that loony ninja man**_

_**See I promise myself I'd be married to Daisy**_

_**And right now I'm evolving a plan!**_

Vanitas threw Creeper and he landed on the floor.

"If I-" Vanitas whispered.

"Yeah?" Creeper asked.

"Then we…" Vanitas whispered.

"No, would she?" Creeper asked.

"Guess." said Vanitas.

"Now I get it," said Creeper.

"Let's go!" said the both of them, then they sang again.

Vanitas and Creeper:_** No one plots like Vanitas**_

Vanitas:_** Takes cheap shots like Vanitas**_

Creeper:_** Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Vanitas**_

Everyone:_** So his marriage we soon will be celebrating**_

_**My, what a guy, Vanitas!**_

* * *

Outside Asuma was the only one where no one is outside.

"Will no one help me?" Asuma asked.

* * *

Back in the castle, Daisy kept crying until she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked.

"Queen Elinor." Elinor said from outside. Tracy opened the door and Elinor and Merida came in.

"We thought you might like a spot of tea." said Elinor.

"But you…" Daisy stepped back, until she bumped into a Humanoid dragon named Mrs. Puff.

"Careful" Mrs. Puff said .

"This is impossible." Daisy sat on the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are." Mrs. Puff said .

"Told you she was pretty, didn't I," said Merida.

"All right, Merida." Elinor poured the tea and gave the cup to Merida. Merida gave it to Daisy and her friends. " Thank you."

"You know, that was a very brave thing you did." said Elinor.

"We all think so." Mrs. Puff said .

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Daisy is upset of what happened.

"Cheer up, Daisy; It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see." said Sammy. "Oops, listen to me! Jabbering on when there's supper to get on the table. Come on, Merida" Elinor said as she and her daughter left.

"Bye!" Merida said as she left and closed the door.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?" Mrs. Puff asked. "Oh, let's see what I got in the dresser." she ran to the dresser and she opened one drawer to reveal moths. She gasped and covered them up, "How embarrassing." she laughed. She opened another drawer until she found a pink dress. "Ah, here we are, you look great in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." said Daisy.

"But you must!" Mrs. Puff said . Cedric and his friends came in, clearing his throat as Raina blushed, "Dinner is served." He looked at Raina before he left blushing.

"It seems he likes you Raina" Daisy told her friend.

"Yeah" Raina said as she sigh lovingly as she blushes. Jessy began to hug Aaron and imagines swallowing him in her monster form. Emmy begans to notice a flower as Nosedive sees and smiles.

"Great, my friends are in love and I'm the only one who is not" Daisy said.

"You will be" Raina began to tease.

"Really? There is nobody for me" Daisy said.

"You'll see." Jessy smirks.

"Ok. I just hope is not that monster" said Daisy.

"Hey! He's not that bad." Tracy says. "Sure he locked us up, but there's some good in him."

"Oh yeah Tracy like what?" Daisy asked her friend.

"We'll see soon enough. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Starz says as she watches Riku from below. Riku notices and Starz waves at him lightly. Daisy begins to smile knowing her friends are happy.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room, Sasuke is pacing around impatiently while Seamus and Elinor watched.

"What's taking her so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir." Elinor said. "The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day."

"Master, have you thought that, perhaps this girl could be the one who can break the spell?" Seamus asked.

"Of course I have!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm not a fool!"

"Good, so you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and **POOF**! The spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight." said Seamus.

"It's not easy, Seamus. These things take time." said Elinor.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt." said Seamus.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm…well, look at me!" Sasuke snapped. Seamus and Elinor looked at each other until Elinor said. "You must help her see past all that."

"I don't know how." Sasuke turned away.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman!" Elinor ordered as Sasuke did.

"Ah, yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing debonene smile. Come, come, show me the smile." said Seamus. Sasuke smiled, but showed them his sharp teeth.

"Don't frighten the poor girl." said Elinor.

"Impress her, with your rapier wit." said Seamus.

"But be gentle."

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all," Seamus and Elinor said, "**YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER**!" The door opened as Seamus gasped, "Here she is." Sasuke stared at the door, knowing that it's Daisy, but it was Cedric and the others.

"Good evening." said Cedric. Sasuke glared at him, "Where is she?"

"Who? Oh, the girl. Yes, the, uh, girl. Well, actually she's in the process of…ah, circumstances being what they are, oh dear." Cedric saw Sasuke glaring at him. "She's not coming."

"_**WHAT?" **_Sasuke roared and he ran then flew at his fastest speed to Daisy's room.

"I'm in trouble" Cedric said as Shikamaru, Nosedive, Aaron, Riku, Seamus and Elinor ran after him as fast as they could. As soon as Sasuke got to Daisy's bedroom door, he pounded his hand on it three times. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Sasuke bellowed.

"I'm not hungry! Daisy yelled from inside.

"You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" Sasuke yelled.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." said Seamus.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." said Cedric.

"But she is being so difficult!" Sasuke glared at the door.

"Gently, gently." said Elinor.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"No!" Daisy answered. Sasuke pointed at the door, facing his servants.

"Ah, ah, suave, genteel." said Cedric as Riku nodded.

"It would give me great pleasure, if you will join me for dinner." Sasuke's fur is literally on the edge as he clenched his fist.

"We say please." said Cedric.

"Please." Sasuke said.

"No thank you!" said Daisy

"You can't stay in there forever!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yes, I can!" said Daisy.

"Fine, then go ahead and **STARVE**!" Sasuke really had enough. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" Sasuke ran to his room and slammed the door, causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Seamus.

"Well, that didn't go very well, did it." Elinor said.

"Seamus, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is a slightest change." said Cedric.

"Yes, sir!" Seamus saluted.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." said Cedric as he, Shikamaru, Nosedive, Aaron, Riku and Elinor left. Sasuke enters his room, throwing things out of his way. "I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a…what does she want me to do? Beg?" Sasuke picks up the magic mirror. "Show me the girl," The mirror shines, then it glows green revealing Daisy, her friends and Mrs. Puff.

"Look, the master's really not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" Mrs. Puff asked.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want anything to do with him!" Daisy is still mad at him for what he's done. Sasuke pulled down the mirror. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster." Sasuke looked away and placed the mirror on the table as the rose lost one petal. Sasuke put his hand on his face, upset, "It's hopeless."


	7. Be Our Guest

**Here is the next chapter where we have a musical number.**

* * *

**Ch.6: Be Our Guest**

As Seamus begin to pace by the door, Tracy begins to open the door slowly.

"Tracy, How are you?" Seamus asked.

"Good, I just want to be with you" Tracy said and walked to Seamus. The reason she is doing this is for her friends to leave the room so Seamus won't realize they are gone. The couple began to go to a curtain.

* * *

**10 Minutes later…**

Later that night, in the castle, Jessy opened, the door and poked her head to see if anyone's there, but there's no one. Since no one's in the hallway, she told everyine else to leave the room and the girls began walking past the curtain where Seamus and Tracy are behind.

"Oh no." Tracy said.

"Oh yes." Seamus said flirting with the girl.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Seamus chased Tracy out of the curtain. "I was dropped by you before." Tracy said. Seamus hugged Tracy until, Seamus saw Daisy and her friends leaving and he accidentally dropped Tracy, but she was okay. Tracy began to get up and ran to catch up with her friends.

"Oh no. She has emerged!" Seamus said in alarm. Raina began to felt guilty about disobeying the rules, but Daisy reminded her of Cedric and Raina just smiles on hearing about him.

* * *

In the kitchen, Elinor took Merida into bed. "Come on Merida, into bed with your brother and sisters."

Merida yawned. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes, you are." Elinor said.

"No, I'm…not." Merida went to sleep.

"I work and I slave all day long and for what?" groaned a bear named Chef Hatchet. "A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste."

"Oh, stop you grousing, it's been a long night for all of us." said Elinor.

Cedric is wiping his hand on the napkin, "Well, if you ask me she was just being stubborn." Cedric threw the napkin in the cupboard. "After all, the master did say 'please'".

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the…" Elinor said, while Daisy and her friends enter the kitchen. Cedric interrupted. "Splendid to see you and your friends out and about, young lady. I'm Cedric Diggory, head of the household. These are my friends Aaron, Riku, Nosedive Flashblade and Shikamaru Nara" Cedric was about to shake Daisy's hand, but Seamus pushed him, shaking her hand.

"This is Seamus Finnigan." Cedric rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Seamus said, while he shook her hand. Cedric pushed him aside. "Is there anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Cedric asked until Seamus poked his eye. "Ow!"

"Me and my friends are a little hungry." Daisy answered.

"You are?" Elinor faced everyone else. "Here that? She's hungry! Start the fire." Chef Hatchet turned on the stove. "Brake out for silver, wait for China."

"Remember what the master said." Cedric whispered as Raina looked.

"Well, too bad, I'm not letting the poor girl and her friends go hungry." said Elinor.

"OK, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread and then…" said Cedric.

"Cedric, I am surprised at you, They are not prisoners, They are our guests." Seamus said. "We must make them feel welcome here." Seamus led Daisy. "Right this way, Ms. Sarutobi and friends."

"Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it'll lie our necks." Cedric warned.

"Yeah right, but what is dinner without a little music?" Seamus asked as the door hit Cedric, sending him flying. "Music?" Cedric landed on a bowl of cream. In the dinning room, Seamus, Shikamaru and Riku came to the table, while Daisy and the girls came in.

"Good evening, Daisy and friends. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight." Ferris said as Phineas and Ferb(as a owl and a sparrow) tossed a stick and top hat. "And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair." Aaron and Nosedive sat Daisy, Raina, Jessy, Tracy, Emmy, Starz and Sammy on a chair, "As the dining room proudly presents…your dinner." Ferris showed her the servants, who got out the dinner stuff and begin to sing, while Daisy watches.

Seamus:_** Be…Our…Guest, be our guest**_

_**Put our service to the test**_

_**Tie your napkin around your neck, miss**_

_**And we provide the rest**_

Riku has wrapped a napkin around Starz's neck, but she took it off and placed it on her legs. Riku puts his hands on his waist.

_**Soup du jor, hot hor' d'oeuveres**_

_**Why we only live to serve**_

_**Try the gray stuff , it's delicious**_

Tracy and Raina dipped thier finger on they gray stuff and tasted it.

_**Don't believe me, ask the dishes**_

_**They can sing, they can dance**_

_**After all, Daisy and friends, this is France**_

_**And the dinner here is never second best**_

Seamus handed the girls the menu.

_**Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance **_

_**Be our guest, yes our guest, be our guest**_

Other people got out the serving and Daisy tried them.

_**Beef ragout, cheese soufflé **_

_**Pie and pudding en flambé **_

Nosedive poked his head out the pie, but Seamus accidentally set fire which made Nosedive toasted and faint, which caused Emmy to be sad but laughs as he looked cute in there.

_**We'll prepare and serve with flair**_

_**A culinary cabaret**_

_**You're alone and you're scared**_

_**But the banquet's all prepared**_

_**No one's gloomy or complaining **_

_**While the people's entertaining**_

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks **_

_**With my fellow fire sticks **_

Riku, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Aaron:_** And it's all in perfect taste**_

_**That you can bet**_

Seamus:_** Come on and lift your glass**_

_**You've won your only pass to be our guest**_

_**If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest**_

All:_** Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest**_

Nosedive wiped the pie off, until he panicked and told everyone to stop before they're busted. Cedric dragged Riku into the spotlight until Cedric looked nervously while Riku ran off.

Seamus:_** Life is so unnerving**_

_**For a servant who's not serving **_

Cedric smiled nervously and tried to walk away, but Seamus and the other boys held him.

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful**_

Cedric noticed that it was snowing from inside and looked up to see that it was Dash Parr, Jake and Haley Long(as dragons) shaking the salt. While Riku and the other boys were laughing as Cedric glared at them.

_**Suddenly those good old days are gone**_

_**10 years, stuff were rusty**_

_**Needing so much more dusting**_

_**Needing exercise, a chance to prove our skill**_

Seamus lets go of Cedric by accident, causing Cedric to get his head stuck to the gelatin.

_**Most days we just lay around the castle**_

_**Flabby, fat and lazy**_

_**You walked in and upsy-daisy**_

"And her name is Daisy!" Seamus said as he jumped on the spoon, causing Cedric to get out of the gelatin, sending him flying again, while the other boys kept laughing.

Elinor:_** It's a guest, it's a guest**_

_**Sakes alive, well we'll be blessed**_

_**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**_

_**We've had the napkins freshly pressed**_

_**With dessert, she'll want tea **_

_**And Daisy, that's fine with me**_

_**While Odd doest the cups soft shoeing **_

_**My tea will be bubbling, it'll be brewing**_

_**It'll get warm, piping hot**_

Elinor saw a spot on the teapot

Elinor:_** Heaven's sake, is that a spot?**_

_**Clean it up, we want the company impressed**_

Ted Wiggins cleaned up on the spot and placed it on the cart. Elinor placed the cart to the dining room.

_**We got a lot to do**_

_**Is it one lump or two?**_

_**For you our guest**_

All:_** She's our guest**_

Audrey:_** She's our guest**_

All: _**She's our guest**_

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Our command is your request**_

_**It's ten years since we had anybody here**_

_**And we're obsessed**_

_**With your meal, with your ease**_

_**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**_

_**While the candlelight's still glowing**_

_**Let us help you, we'll keep going…**_

Seamus and everyone:_** Course by course**_

_**One by one**_

_**Tell you shout, "Enough I'm done!"**_

Daisy and her friends gasped in amazement when they saw a chandelier lifted down from the ceiling to 5 feet from the table.

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest **_

_**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**_

_**But for now, let's eat up**_

Cedric is still worried, but he changed his mind and started dancing.

_**Be our guest, be our guest**_

_**Be our guest; please be…our…guest!**_

Cedric is still dancing until Seamus pushed him out of the way for a finishing pose in front of Daisy. The song ended as the servants took a bow while Daisy and the girls applauded.

"Bravo! I loved it, it was wonderful!" said Daisy as Raina nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, Ms. Sarutobi and friends. Yes, good show, wasn't it anyone?" Cedric yawned as he looked at his watch. "Oh dear, look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed."

"We can't possibly go to bed now." said Tracy. "It's our first time in the enchanted castle."

"Enchanted," Cedric chuckled. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Cedric glared at Seamus angrily. "It was you, wasn't it!" Seamus and Cedric began to fight.

"We figured that out for ourselves." Daisy corrected as Seamus and Cedric stopped fighting. "I like to look around if that's alright."

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Riku asked.

"Wait a minute, guys. I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Cedric whispered to his friends. "We can't let them go wondering around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you can tell me. I'm sure you know everything about the castle." said Raina to Cedric as both of them blushed at the same time.

"Well, actually, yes I do." said Cedric.

* * *

**What a great chapter. Next chapter will be about the boys showing me and the girls the castle and when I go to the forbidden West Wing**


	8. The West Wing

**Here is the next chapter where I go to the forbidden West Wing, Where I ran away from the castle, getting attack by wolves but Sasuke saves me. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch.7: The West Wing**

In the hallway, Daisy, Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Starz, Jessy, Sammy, Cedric, Seamus and Bolt walked around, while Cedric kept yapping about the castle. They've gone pass to the hall of armor, who were staring at Daisy and her friends. Suddenly an little dragon kid named Matt Flynn Fletcher came to the group. He began to introduce himself to the girls and said he was Merida's friend.

"...it's a fine example of the neoclassic Baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it." Cedric laughed at his own joke until he noticed the armor staring at Daisy and her friends and he said to them, "As you were!" The armor turned back into their original position., "Now then if you would give your attention to the flying buttress..." Cedric noticed that Daisy was nowhere in sight. "Uh, Miss Sarutobi? Daisy?" Meanwhile, Daisy stopped and stared at the stairs that she's never been before; she was about to go up, until Seamus and Cedric blocked her, smiling nervously.

"What's up there?" Raina asked.

"Well, that…oh, nothing." Cedric answered. "Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull and very boring." Seamus nodded in agreement.

"Ah-ha. So that's the West Wing." said Starz, smiling.

"Not good!" Cedric panicked.

"Way to go genius!"Seamus glared at Cedric.

"I wonder what's he's hiding up there." Daisy is getting curious.

"Uh, hiding? The master's not hiding anything." said Seamus. Daisy passed them, walking upstairs. "Then it wouldn't be forbidden."Seamus and Cedric dashed in front of her. "Perhaps, Daisy, would like to see something else." said Cedric. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Daisy kept walking pass them. "Maybe later." Seamus and Cedric dashed in front of her again.

"Uh, the gardens or the library perhaps?" Seamus asked.

"You have a library?" Daisy is amazed.

"Really?" Sammy asked

"Oh yes, indeed!" said Cedric.

"With books!" said Seamus while Daisy walked downstairs with them. "Gads of books!" said Cedric.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forest of books!"

"Cascade…"

"…of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied by author who ever set pen to paper…" Seamus and Cedric kept marching off as Bolt followed them. But Daisy didn't follow them and decided to see what Sasuke's hiding.

"Girls, I dare all of you to go to the West Wing" said Daisy to everyone. Her friends began to back away from her like passing.

"Chicken" Daisy said and went to the stairs. Raina and the other girls began to look worried.

Daisy's excitement begins to dwindle though when she enters the hallways leading to Sasuke's room. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in the mirror that has been shattered into several piece, each one reflecting her concerned look. Daisy walks very slowly as she reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door, with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, reaches out and opens the door. Daisy is truly shocked that everything in his room is totally wrecked and destroyed.

Daisy went inside and wanders around, looking around until she knocks over a table, but she caught it. Daisy saw his bed, totally destroyed until she turns her head and stared at the shredded picture on the wall. She raises an eyebrow and lifts the shreds up to the picture. '_He looks familiar' _thought Daisy until she quickly turned her head and looked at the enchanted rose in the glass. She walks towards the table as her eyes transfixed. Daisy moves the bell glass, leaving the rose unprotected. Daisy was about to touch it until a shadow falls over her. She gasps when she sees Sasuke.

Sasuke has been to the balcony and sees her; he jumped back to the room and slams the jar back on the rose. Sasuke turned his attention to Daisy, looking mad at her.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry." Daisy apologized.

"I warned you never to come here!" Sasuke blocked her.

"I didn't mean any harm." said Daisy.

"**DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE DONE?**" Sasuke trashed the furniture which made Daisy back away, scared. "Please…stop."

"Get out!" Sasuke shouted as he kept wrecking more furniture while Daisy ran out of his room. _**"GET OUT!" **_Daisy flees out of his room and decided to leave the castle, never to return again. Back in his room, Sasuke calmed down until he realized he scared her.

"Please, Don't leave, I'm sorry I scared you" Sasuke said as he started to sing.

Sasuke:

**And in my twisted face**  
**There's not the slightest trace**  
**Of anything that **  
**even hints of kindness**  
**And from my tortured shape**  
**No comfort, no escape**  
**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**

**Hopeless**  
**As my dream dies**  
**As the time flies**  
**Love a lost **  
**illusion**  
**Helpless**  
**Unforgiven**  
**Cold and driven**  
**To this sad conclusion **

**No beauty could move me**  
**No goodness improve me**  
**No power on earth, **  
**if I can't love her**  
**No passion could reach me**

**No lesson could teach me**  
**How I could have loved her and make her love me too**  
**If I can't love her, then who? **

**Long ago I should have seen**  
**All the things I could have been**  
**Careless and unthinking, I moved onward **

**No pain could be deeper**  
**No life could be cheaper**  
**No point anymore, if I can't love her**  
**No spirit could win me**  
**No hope left within me**  
**Hope **  
**I could have loved her and that she'd set me free**  
**But it's not to be**  
**If I can't love her**  
**Let the world be done with me.**

Sasuke placed his hand on his face, looking sad. Daisy ran downstairs, wrapping a cape around her as she passed Seamus and Cedric.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked.

"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here another minute!" Daisy opened the door.

"Are you crazy? There are wolves out there!" Raina said as she saw her friend leaving.

"I don't care!" Daisy said.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Seamus begged but it was too late. Daisy left as Seamus and Cedric were sad that their hope is lost.

"Daisy's crazy" Jessy began to say as the other girls looked at the front door sadly.

Outside, during the blizzard, Daisy rode Maximus to get away from the castle. She begins to ride through the forest, but Maximus stops. Daisy gasps when she saw the wolves growling at her and Maximus. Maximus began to run with Daisy on his back, but the wolves began to chase them.

One wolf ran besides Maximus and was about to bite the horse, but misses. Daisy made Maximus run side to side, making one wolf smash into a tree. She looked back to see if she and Maximus lost them; but the wolves ran close to them. Maximus runs into the frozen pond but the ice collapsed. Maximus began to swim out of the frozen water the best as he can. Some of the wolves came close to them, but some swam and didn't make it. Maximus made it out of the water and was about to run to a clearing path, but the wolves surrounding them and Maximus bucked off Daisy causing his reins to get caught in the branch.

Maximus kicked on one wolf, until another wolf got on Maximus about to bite him, but Daisy hit the wolf with a stick. The wolves surrounded her and Maximus as one wolf bit Daisy's leg, but misses. Another wolf bites the stick Daisy's holding and breaks it. She gasps as another wolf grabbed her cape, dragging her to the ground. Daisy screamed as another wolf is about to jump on her, but it was grabbed by Sasuke. Sasuke held the wolf tightly and let out a roar at the wolf and threw it in mid-air.

"Sasuke?" Daisy asked as she saw Sasuke saving her.

Sasuke came close to Daisy as the wolves glared at Sasuke. Sasuke and the wolves began to lunge at each other as Sasuke punched one wolf as another dug its teeth on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke screamed in pain, but kept his focus to protect Daisy. Daisy is scared while a wolf bit Sasuke, but he threw it off on the snow. Sasuke kept fighting until he punched one wolf and it smashed into the tree, dead. The wolves ran away in fear.

Sasuke turned around when Daisy saw a huge wound on his arm. Sasuke looked at her, despairingly and collapsed onto the snow. Daisy was about to get on Maximus, but her conscience took over as she saw Sasuke looking sadly at her with tears in her eyes. Daisy came towards Sasuke and wrapped her cloak around him and led Maximus back to the castle with Sasuke on him.

* * *

Inside the castle, Elinor poured hot water on the bowl when Daisy soaks a rag as she tries to clean Sasuke's wound, who is licking it.

"Here now, don't do that!" said Daisy, but Sasuke growled at her, while Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Starz, Jessy, Sammy,Cedric, Aaron, Seamus, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Riku, Matt, Merida, Elinor and Bolt stepped back.

"Oh no! He's gonna steam" Tracy began to said.

Daisy tried to place the wet rag on his arm. "Just…hold still!" she touches the rag to the wound and Sasuke screams in pain. The others took cover because of that.

"He just did." Starz said

"I'm not hearing this argument." Raina said. "I can see them."

"**THAT HURTS**!" Sasuke yelled.

Daisy really had enough. "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Sasuke yelled.

"If you haven't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

"Well, you should learn to control your temper."Sasuke was about to say something, but he felt defeated, while the others come out, knowing the whole thing.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little." Daisy placed the rag on the wound while Sasuke cringes in pain.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life, Sasuke" Daisy said tenderly.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking surprised, "You're welcome, Daisy" he said tenderly, while the others walked calmly.

* * *

**Aww, it looks like Sasuke and I are getting along good. Next chapter will be about Vanitas conducting an evil plan for me to marry him and also when mis amigas, the boys and the rest find something on me and Sasuke that is more that friendship.**


	9. Something There

**Here is the next chapter where it expresses mine and Sasuke's feelings towards each other and everyone sees it.**

* * *

**Ch.8: Something There**

Back in the quiet village, where everyone's asleep, Vanitas and Creeper are still in the tavern, but they're with a figure, a middle aged man with black hair and black eyes with Fire Nation clothes; he's Ozai and he was sitting across of them. "I usually don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night. But they said you'd make it worth my while." said Ozai. Vanitas tossed him a bag full of money. "Ah, I'm listening."

"It's like this," Vanitas explained. "I got my heart set on marrying Daisy Sarutobi, but she needs a little persuasion."

"Yeah, turned him down flat," Creeper chuckled until Vanitas elbowed Creeper, causing the cup to get stuck to his mouth.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight, raving about a monster in a castle."

"Asuma Sarutobi is harmless." said Ozai. Vanitas pounded on the table, "The point is, Daisy will do anything to keep them from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him." Creeper said. Vanitas threatens to kill him, but then Creeper puts the mug and then pretends to choke himself.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" Ozai asked while Vanitas nodded, smirking evilly. "Oh, that's despicable." Ozai chuckled evilly. "I love it!".

* * *

Meanwhile at the cottage, Asuma was packing a few things he needed. "Well, if no one will help me, then I'll do it myself! Daisy's my daughter and I'll find my way to get her and her friends out of there!" Asuma said. Asuma left the house and began to walk back into the woods, but lucky for him, the carriage stopped in front of the house, where Vanitas, Creeper and Ozai are. Vanitas entered the house, with Creeper behind him, "Daisy, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Samantha, Asuma?"

"Oh well, I guess it's not going to work after all." Creeper was about to leave, but Vanitas grabbed him by the collar, walking outside. "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Vanitas drops the goblin in the snow, "Creeper, don't move from that spot until Daisy, her friends and father come home!"

"But…but, I…" It was too late, Vanitas and Ozai left, leaving Creeper outside, "Aw nuts!" Creeper pounded on the cartwheel, until more snow piled on him.

* * *

Back at the castle on a beautiful day, Sasuke, Cedric, Seamus and the rest of the boys watched Daisy and her friends walking around in the snow with Maximus. Maximus nudged Daisy from behind. Daisy smiled and hugged him until Bolt ran passed her and went into a pile of snow. Bolt came out of the snow and ran into Daisy's arms as she hugged him, smiling as the others petted him.

Sasuke watched her, while he placed his hand on his bandaged arm, smiling. "I've never felt this way about anyone," Sasuke smiled. "I wanna do something for her…but what?"

"Well, there's usual things…flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Cedric explained.

"Cedric, that's too cliche" Nosedive said.

"Try giving those to Raina" said Aaron.

"No way, guys, it has to be something special, something that sparks her interest….I've got it!" said Seamus.

* * *

Inside the castle, Sasuke led Daisy in to a set of doors with no one with them.

"Daisy, there's something I want to show you." Sasuke opened the door, but closes quickly. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Daisy looked at him, with question. "It's a surprise." said Sasuke. Daisy closed her eyes, making sure her eyes are really closed, Sasuke quickly opens the door and leads her in.

"Can I open them?" Daisy asked.

"No, not yet." Sasuke said. "Wait here." Sasuke began to open the curtains while Daisy stood there with her eyes still closed.

"Now can I open them?" Daisy asked.

"All right. Now!" Sasuke smiled. Daisy opened her eyes and gasped of what she's seeing: A gigantic library full with books.

"I can't believe it! I never seen so many books in my whole life!" Daisy said in excitement.

"You…you like it?" asked Sasuke as he walked next to Daisy.

"It's wonderful!" Daisy happily answered.

"Then it's yours," said Sasuke.

"Thank you so much." said Daisy. Meanwhile, Seamus, Cedric, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Emmy, Starz, Sammy, Elinor, Merida and Matt watched, but Merida couldn't see.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Elinor asked.

"Ha, ha! I knew it would work!" said Seamus.

"What? What worked?" Merida asked.

"This is very encouraging." Cedric smiled.

"Isn't this exciting?" Tracy asked as the girls followed her.

"I didn't see anything." said Merida.

"Come along, Merida. There are chores to be done in the kitchen." Elinor said as she and the others walked down the hallway.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Mum! Come on!" Said Merida as Matt followed her. In the dining room, Daisy and Sasuke are having breakfast. Daisy begins to eat, until she gasps and sees Sasuke gobbling up his food with no table manners. Elinor and Merida looked back, while Daisy turned back while Sasuke wiped his face off with his sleeve. Merida gave him the spoon and he took it. Daisy watched as Sasuke is having a hard time. Merida and Matt giggled, but Elinot glared at them, causing them to stop. Daisy put down the spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Sasuke smiled and did the same. They toasted and began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke and Daisy are going to feed the birds, while she placed a few birdseed on Sasuke's hands. She smiled as Sasuke was about to feed the birds while she sang in her mind.

Daisy: _**There's something sweet**_

_**And almost kind**_

_**But he was mean **_

_**And he was coarse and unrefined**_

_**But now he's dear and so unsure**_

_**I wonder why I didn't see it there before**_

After Sasuke was having a hard time, Daisy takes a handful of birdseed and spreads it out, creating a trail. The bird began to eat the food, until it came on Sasuke's hand eating. Sasuke is thrilled while his mind began to sing.

Sasuke:_** She glanced this way**_

_**I thought I saw**_

_**And when we touched **_

_**She didn't shutter at my paw**_

Sasuke turned away, trying not to look at her, but he couldn't.

_**No, it can't be**_

_**I'll just ignore**_

_**But then she never looked at me that way before**_

Daisy went behind the tree, while putting her hood down smiling.

Daisy: **New**_** and a bit alarming**_

_**Who had ever thought that this could be?**_

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

Daisy looked at Sasuke smiling, as Sasuke was covered with birds.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

Sasuke smiled, until Daisy threw a snowball on his face. Daisy chuckled as Sasuke smiled evilly, picking a big snowball. While Daisy and Sasuke are having a snow fight, Seamus, Cedric, Tracy, Raina, Aaron, Jessy and Elinor watched.

Seamus:_** Well who have thought?**_

Tracy:_** Well, bless my soul**_

Cedric: _**And who'd have known**_

Raina:_** Well, who indeed**_

Aaron: _**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own**_

Elinor and Jessy:_** It's so peculiar**_

All:_** Well, wait and see**_

_**A few days more**_

_**There maybe something there that wasn't there before**_

* * *

Inside, Sasuke hung up Daisy's coat and sat next to Daisy who is reading a book in front of the roaring fire.

Cedric:_** Well, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before**_

"What?" Merida asked.

Elinor:_** There maybe something there that wasn't there before**_

"What's there, Mum?' Merida asked, but Elinor hushed her. "I'll tell you when you're older." Elinor smiled at her daughter.

"Let's give them some alone time for a while"" Jessy said as she saw Sasuke and Daisy smiling at each other.

* * *

**(Love Sigh) Looks like there is something more between me and Sasuke. Will the boys and servants' wish to be human again work? See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Human Again

**Here is the part in the movie that became part of the Special Edition DVD: **_**Human Again**_**. I thought the song was really good and it fit the movie pretty well, so I decided to put it in.**

* * *

**Ch.9: Human Again**

Later that day, everyone gathered around in the front hallway, while Cedric stood in front of them, holding a pointer, while Bolt stood next to him. Their plan was to clean the castle to make it perfect for Sasuke and Daisy.

"Alright then. Now you know why you're all here," said Cedric. "We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes and 20 seconds to make the most romantic atmosphere known to man or monster," Cedric chuckled. "Or monster." Everyone was staring at Cedric like he was an idiot.

Cedric sighed, "Right." Tadase Hotori and Flynn Rider pushed the rotating table next to Cedric with the rose in the jar on top. "May I remind you?" said Cedric and he began using the pointer, tapping the jar hard, which caused it to almost break, while the servants gasped, "If the last petal falls from this rose, the spell will never be broken!" Tadase and Flynn pushed the table away, quickly.

"Now, all of you know your assignments? Half of you to the East Wing, half of you to the West Wing, the rest of you come with me." said Cedric, but the people and animals walked off, followed by Bolt and accidentally shoved Cedric to the front step, until Seamus, Elinor and Daisy's friends rushed to him.

"Cedric, What spell?" Raina asked as her friends nodded. Cedric began to explain to Raina and the girls of the spell Giselle put on Sasuke and everyone.

"So, Daisy has to fall in love with Sasuke, and him to fall for her and the spell will be broken?" Tracy asked.

"That's right" Cedric said still on the floor.

"Lighten up, Cedric." said Seamus as he helped Cedric up.

"Yeah, let nature take it's course. Come on, it's obvious that there's a spark between them." Elinor warned.

"Yes, I know, but I don't see harm in fanning the flames a little." Cedric and the others walked to the side of the staircase, "Besides, they must fall in love by tonight if we expect to be human again."

"Ah, human again," Seamus sighed.

"Human again." Elinor said.

"You guys will be" Starz said.

"Yes, think what that means," Seamus added.

Seamus:_** I'll be cooking again**_

_**Be looking again**_

Seamus wrapped his arms around Tracy and Elinor as Tracy blushed.

_**With a beautiful girl in each arm**_

_**When I'm human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**Poised and polished**_

_**And gleaming with charm**_

Seamus hugged Tracy and nuzzled her cheek as the girls saw it.

_**I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again**_

Elinor:_** Which should cause several husbands alarm**_

Seamus:_** I'll hop down off the shelf**_

_**And tout de suite, be myself**_

Seamus and Elinor:_** I can't wait to be human again**_

In Daisy's room, Amu Hinamori, Ran, Miki and Su were cleaning until they danced.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Su:_** When we're human again**_

_**Only human again **_

_**When we're furries and animals no more**_

_**When we're human again**_

_**Good and human again**_

Mrs. Puff sat on the dresser.

Mrs. Puff:_** Aw man, won't it all be awesome**_

_**I'll wear lipstick and rouge**_

_**And I won't be not cool**_

_**While I easily fit through that door**_

_**I'll exude savoir faire**_

_**I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair**_

_**It's my prayer to be human again.**_

* * *

**Back at the stables…**

Elinor and Cedric:_** When we're human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**When the world once more starts making sense.**_

Cedric walked inside where Seamus, Aaron and Riku were washing Maximus.

Cedric:_** I'll unwind for a change**_

Riku:_** Really? That would be strange**_

Cedric was getting stressed.

Cedric:_** Can't help it if I'm t-t-tense**_

Cedric calms down.

_**In a shack by the sea**_

_**I'll sit back sipping tea**_

_**Let my early retirement commence**_

Cedric threw a towel at Seamus, which made him angry until he had a devilish idea.

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax**_

_**I'll get down to brass-tacks **_

Seamus used his towel and whipped Cedric. Aaron, Nosedive, Riku and Shikamaru began to laugh but stop as Cedric glared at them.

_**And RELAX!**_

Servants: _**When I'm human again**_

* * *

Later, the servants are cleaning Sasuke's room while Bolt passed all the rags.

_**So sweep the dust from the floor**_

_**Let's let some light in the room**_

_**I can feel, I can tell **_

_**Someone might break the spell **_

_**Any day now**_

_**Shine up the brass on the door**_

Sora(as a puppy) cleaned the brass doorknob.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Ash(as a Pikachu) swept the dust with a broom and a dust pail

_**If it all goes as planned**_

_**Then I maybe at hand**_

_**Any day now**_

While Naruto and Neji rolled up the carpet, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten came to the window.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten:_** Open the shutters and let in some air**_

The girls opened the curtain while Elinor told Roxas and Sora where to put certain items.

Elinor:_** Put these here**_

_**And put those over there**_

Roxas and Sora did, while Aaron and Riku swept some more dust towards the window.

Servants: _**Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away**_

The dust fell out of the window and landed on Cedric, who was instructing Riley Daring and Todd Daring (From The Replacements), holding snow shovels. Meanwhile all the servants are mopping and sweeping in the ballroom, still singing.

_**We'll be human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**When the girl finally sets us all free**_

_**Cheeks a-blooming again**_

_**We're assuming again**_

_**We'll resume our long lost joie de vivere**_

Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai are shining the armor helmets, and suits while Bolt passed them.

_**We'll be playing again**_

_**Holidaying again**_

_**And we're praying it's A.S.A.P**_

Bolt went over the chair and saw Luxor(from _Tutenstein_ and as a tabby kitten) and chased him all the way to the ballroom.

_**Little push, little shove**_

_**Make them whoosh, fall in love**_

The servants chase Bolt and Luxor out of the ballroom.

_**And we're going to be human again**_

* * *

"How are things going on between them?" Raina asked as Emmy looked at a window.

"Things are doing good between Daisy and Sasuke" Emmy said as the girls smiled at seeing thier best friend happy.

"I hope this works" Sammy said.

Back in the library, Daisy and Sasuke sat at the table as she reads _Romeo and Juliet _while Sasuke watched her, smiling and his eyes half closed.

"Fore never was there a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Daisy finished and closed the book. Sasuke let out a sigh, until he sat up. "Could you read it again Daisy?"

"Here, you can read it Sasuke." Daisy handed Sasuke the book, but he was nervous.

"Ok…" Sasuke opened the book and looked at the writing. Sasuke sighed sadly, "I can't."

" You mean you never learned?" Daisy asked.

"I learned…a little. It's been so long." said Sasuke.

"Well, I'll help you." said Daisy while she turned the pages to the beginning. "Let's start here."

"Ok," Sasuke smiled. "Twoe?"

"Two." Daisy corrected.

"Two, I knew that." Sasuke began to read carefully.

* * *

Outside the servants cleaned everything, including the windows.

Servants: _**We'll be dancing again**_

_**We'll be twirling again**_

_**We'll be whirling around with such ease**_

In the garden, Cedric acted as a traffic signal, until Ron Stoppable ran over Cedric with a wheelbarrow by accident. The girls began to plant some flowers.

_**When we're human again**_

_**Only human again**_

_**We'll go waltzing those old 1-2-3's**_

Naruto planted more plants while Sakura trimmed bush plants, making animals.

_**We'll be floating again**_

_**We'll be gliding again**_

_**Stepping striding **_

_**As fine as you please**_

After the yard work was done, Cedric put a sign that says _"Don't Step on the Grass,"_ while Seamus turned the water valve, making the fountain turned on.

_**Like an real human does**_

_**I'll be all that I was**_

Cedric turned on the valve as well.

_**On that glorious morn**_

_**When we're finally reborn**_

_**And we'll all of us human **_

Mrs. Puff popped out of the seventh story and stood in the balcony

Mrs. Puff:_** Again!**_

She jumped and fell towards the fountain. The servants looked up and ran out of her way, but Seamus and Cedric bumped into each other. Mrs. Puff made a big splash causing all the servants to get wet.

* * *

**That was so cool. Next chapter will be the romantic song in this story.**


	11. Authoress and the Monster

**Here is the next chapter with my most favorite song from the movie.**

* * *

**Ch.10: Authoress and the Monster**

In Sasuke's bathroom, Tadase was washing Sasuke for his big night with Daisy, in the tub while Seamus is there with Sasuke, "Tonight is the night!" Tadase dumped a bucket full of water on Sasuke.

"I'm not sure I can do this." said Sasuke.

"You must be bold and daring." Seamus encouraged.

"Bold, daring." Sasuke shakes the water off, like an animal, trying to get himself dry.

"There will be music," Seamus explained, "Romantic candlelight, provided by myself." Tadase began to dry Sasuke with a towel. "And when the moment is right, you'll confess your love."

"Yes, I can…I…no, I can't." Sasuke began.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Seamus asked.

"More than anything," Sasuke replied, while Tadase kept trimming Sasuke's hair.

"Well, then you must tell her." said Seamus.

"All done." Tadase said.

"Voila, you look so…so…" said Seamus.

"Stupid." Sasuke said, as he stared at his reflection with pigtails and bows.

"Um, that's not quite the word I was looking for." said Seamus.

"Tadase, that's not the way to cut it. Move aside." Tadase began to trim Sasuke's hair until Cedric cleared his throat.

"Your lady awaits." Cedric said.

* * *

We now see Daisy in a beautiful green and dark blue dress with a green necklace. Raina came wearing a light blue dress with light blue gloves, a light blue necklace and a light blue headband. Tracy came wearing a green and pink dress with a gold necklace. Jessy came wearing a purple and red dress with a gold necklace like Tracy. Starz came wearing a white and dark blue dress with a white necklace and white gloves. Emmy came wearing a light purple with dark blue dress with a light purple necklace and light purple gloves. and finally Sammy was wearing a dark green dress with a dark green necklace and dark green gloves. Daisy walked down the stairs and saw Sasuke in a dark blue formal suit with black pants and shoes. Sasuke just stood there, until he looked at Seamus, telling him to go on. Sasuke cleared his throat and walked down the stairs. Sasuke and Daisy smiled at each other. They both bowed and then, arm in arm, began to walk downstairs, while Elinor began to sing with Merida and Matt by her side.

Elinor:_** Tale as old as time**_

_**True as it can be**_

_**Barely even friends **_

_**Then somebody bends unexpectedly**_

In the dining room, Daisy and Sasuke ate dinner and Sasuke is doing very well with his dinner.

_**Just a little change**_

Tadase played the violin next to Daisy. Daisy smiled and beckoned Sasuke to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least**_

_**Both a little scared**_

_**Neither one prepared**_

_**Authoress and the Monster**_

At the ballroom, Sasuke gulped as Daisy placed his hand around her waist. Daisy looked at him and Sasuke began to dance with her. Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Emmy, Starz and Sammy took the other boys' hands and danced with them too.

"Merida, may I have this dance?" Matt asked his friend.

"Yes you may Matt" Merida said blushing as she took Matt's hand.

_**Ever just the same**_

_**Ever a surprise**_

Seamus, Tracy, who cuddled against him and Cedric watched, smiling as he and Raina danced.

_**Ever as before**_

_**Ever just as sure**_

_**As the sun will rise**_

Sasuke is doing very well, with Daisy's help and continued to dance with her.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Tune as old as song**_

_**Bittersweet and strange**_

_**Finding you can change**_

_**Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun**_

Sasuke and Daisy continue dancing until Daisy laid her head on his shoulder, while Sasuke smiled.

_**Rising in the East**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

Seamus and Cedric smiled at Sasuke and gave him thumbs-up as they danced with Tracy and Raina.

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Authoress and the Monster**_

Seamus dimmed down the lights in the ballroom as the couples left.

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Authoress and…the Monster**_

Sasuke and Daisy finished dancing and began to walk outside after the tall doors opened. "Off to bed, Merida and Matt." said Elinor "It's past your bedtime." Merida yawned as Elinor kissed her like a mother. "Goodnight, kids." Merida and Matt walked out of the ballroom, but they looked back through the doors smiling.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke and Daisy are at the balcony under a starry night. They both sat down next to each other and they were quiet for a bit, until Sasuke broke the silence, "Daisy," Sasuke held her hands with his. "Are you happy here with me?"

"Yes," Daisy answered, but she looked through the distance.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"If only I can see my father, just for a moment. I miss him so much." Daisy answered, desperately. Sasuke looked down disappointed, until he got an idea. "There is a way." Daisy smiled and Sasuke led her somewhere.

* * *

At the West Wing, Sasuke handed her the magic mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

Daisy held the mirror, "I like to see my father, please?" Daisy turned away while the mirror shines bright. Daisy saw Asuma fallen in the woods. He coughed and he was lost. Daisy was shocked as Sasuke looks at her concerned.

"Father! No, he's sick," said Daisy. "He may be dying and he's all alone." Sasuke turned and looked at the rose in deep thought. "Then…you must…you must go to him."

"What did you say?" Daisy asked.

"I release you and your friends, you girls are no longer my prisoners." Sasuke replied.

"You mean…We're free?" Daisy asked, in amazement.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, thank you." Daisy looked at the mirror. "Hold on, Father, We are on my way." Daisy handed the mirror back to Sasuke, but he lets her keep it. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Daisy smiled and began to leave, while Sasuke looks down in depression. Daisy touched his cheek and rushed out while Cedric watched her.

"Well, your highness," said Cedric. "I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you."

"I let Daisy go." said Sasuke as he looked down at the rose.

"Ah, yes…" Cedric realized what Sasuke said. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to." Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Because…I love her." Sasuke answered.

"I don't blame you. I feel the same about Raina." Cedric said.

* * *

"He did what?" Seamus, Riku, Aaron, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Elinor, Merida and Matt asked when Cedric told them.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." said Cedric.

"She's going away?" Merida and Matt asked.

"But he was so close." Riku looked down.

"And all this time, he's finally learned to love." said Elinor.

"That's it! That should break the spell." Seamus grinned.

"Seamus, that's not enough," said Aaron. "She has to love him in return."

"Now it's too late." said Cedric. Merida sneaked out quietly to do something important as Matt began to followed her. Meanwhile, Sasuke watched Daisy riding on Maximus and lets out a roar of sorrow.

"Father? Asuma?" Daisy and her friends called out in the woods, until they gasped; Daisy saw Asuma, face down in the snow bank. Daisy and the girls came to their house, just in time to help her father. As they went inside, Creeper was disguised as a snowman and shook out of the snow. "They're back," he ran off to tell Vanitas.

* * *

**Aww, I think that was very sweet of Sasuke letting me and my friends free to go to my father, but things won't be good on the next chapter.**


	12. Kill the Monster

**Here is the next chapter where the mob sings as they try to storm the castle.**

* * *

**Ch.11: Kill the Monster**

Asuma opened his eyes, but his vision was a little blurry until the blur of his eyesight was gone, he see Daisy and the girls. "Daisy...Girls.." Asuma said weakly.

"It's okay, father, We're home." said Daisy. Asuma was now fully awake and he hugged his daughter and friends. "I thought I would never see you girls again."

"We missed you too," said Daisy.

"But, what about the monster? How did you escape?" Asuma asked.

"We didn't escape, Asuma." Tracy replied. "He let us go."

"That horrible monster?" Asuma was shocked.

"He's different, father; he's changed." said Daisy. Suddenly the sound was heard, as she turned around and saw the bag opened, revealing Merida and Matt who was dizzy. They looked up and exclaimed, "Hi!"

"Well, well, well, a stowaway." said Jessy, while Merida and Matt walked over to the bed.

"Why, hello, little bear and dragon. I'd didn't expect to see you two again." said Asuma. Merida and Matt turned around and asked Daisy, "Daisy, why did you go away? Don't you and your friends like us anymore?"

"Oh, Merida, Matt, of course we do, it's just…" Daisy was interrupted by a knock at the door. Daisy opens and sees Ozai. Daisy glared at him because for some reason, "Ozai, what do you want?" she snapped.

"I've come to collect your father." Ozai answered.

"What?" Daisy is shocked.

"Don't worry, Miss Daisy. We'll take good care of him." Ozai showed her the carriage that'll take her father to the asylum.

"Asuma is not crazy, you treaterous snake!" Raina yelled.

"He was raving like lunatic!" said Creeper with the crowd, "We all heard him, did we?" The crowd yelled in agreement that they had enough of Asuma's craziness while Vanitas watched with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, I won't let you!" Daisy came outside with her friends, while Asuma want to know what's going on.

"Daisy? Girls?" Asuma asked. Creeper smirked, "Asuma, tell us again, dude. Just how big was the monster?" Asuma struggled, "Well he was…that is…enormous. I'd say at least 8, no more like 10 feet." Creeper and the crowd begins to laugh.

"Well, ya don't get much crazier than that!" said Creeper while the crowd laughed. "Listen to me, it's true!" said Asuma, but he was taken away by Jafar and Tai Lung.

"Get him out of here!" Creeper ordered.

"Let go of me!" Asuma shouted. Daisy ran to Ozai and grabbed his arm "No, you can't do this!" Ozai didn't listen and shook her off. Vanitas came behind Daisy and her friends, "Poor Daisy, it's a shame about your father."

"You know, he's not crazy, Vanitas." Daisy begged.

"Well, I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…" said Vanitas.

"If what?" Daisy asked.

"If you marry me!" Vanitas smirked.

"What?" Daisy and her friends now knew that was Vanitas's plan.

"One little word, Daisy and that all it takes." said Vanitas. Daisy shoved his face away from her, "Never!"

"Yeah, what Daisy said" Raina said as the other girls agreed.

"Have it your way!" Vanitas walked away. "Daisy? Girls?" Asuma asked while he was about to be thrown into the asylum. Daisy ran into the house.

Daisy came out of the house, holding the magic mirror Sasuke let her keep. "My Father is not crazy and I can prove it!" That got Vanitas and the crowd's attention, while she said to the mirror. "Show me Sasuke Uchiha!" The mirror shines and she showed the crowd who gasped as they saw Sasuke, still letting out his roar.

"Is he dangerous?" Mother Gothel asked.

"No, he'd never hurt anyone." Daisy answered as she and her friends came to the crowd, while Vanitas stared at the mirror, knowing that Daisy's in love with this…this monster.

"I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle, he's my friend." Daisy smiled at Sasuke from the mirror. Vanitas turned her around and put his hands on her shoulder, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you have feelings for this monster!" Daisy had enough and slapped him in the face, "He's no monster, Vanitas, **YOU** are!" **(A.N. YEAH, IN YOUR FACE, VANITAS, I WOULD NEVER MARRY YOU, *STICKS TOUNGE AND POINTS AT IT*)**

That made Vanitas shocked, but he turned into anger and grabbed the mirror. "She's as crazy as the old Ninja teacher! The monster will make off with your children!" the people gasped. "He'll come after them in the night!"

"No!" Daisy and her friends begged.

"We're not safe until he's mounted on my wall! I'd say we kill the monster!" Vanitas yelled as the crowd cheered in agreement.

Megavolt (Darkwing Duck):_** We're not safe until he's dead**_

Sephiroth (Final Fantasy):_**He'll come stopping us at night**_

Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan):_** Sent to sacrifice our children for his monstrous appetite **_

Doc Terminus (Pete's Dragon):_**He'll wreck havoc on our village if we let him wander free**_

Mortary took a torch from Shan Yu(from _Mulan_).

Vanitas:_** So it's time to take some action, boys**_

_**It's time to follow me**_

He threw the torch into a stack of hay, which it began to burn.

_**Through the mist, through the woods**_

_**Through the darkness and the shadows**_

_**It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride**_

Vanitas began to act like the monster, chasing Creeper, who screamed.

_**Say a prayer, then we're there**_

_**At the drawbridge of a castle**_

_**And there's something truly terrible inside**_

Vanitas shows the mirror to Creeper as he saw Sasuke inside the mirror.

_**It's a monster**_

_**He's got fangs, razor sharp ones**_

_**Massive paws**_

_**Killer claws for the feast**_

_**Here him roar, see him foam**_

_**But we're not coming home til he's dead**_

"Good and dead!" Vanitas shouted as the crowd cheers. "Kill the monster!" Daisy grabbed his arm, "No, I won't let you do this!" Vanitas grabbed her wrist. "Then you're against us for slapping me! Bring the Ninja teacher!" Ron and Perl(The Stabbington Brothers)threw Asuma into the cellar.

"Get your hands off me!" said Asuma.

"And us" Tracy yelled as villains threw her and the girls there too.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Vanitas threw Daisy in there as well and closed the doors, locking it.

"Let us out!" Daisy yelled. Outside, Vanitas yelled to the crowd. "We'll rid the village of this monster! Who's with me?" The crowd cheered saying that they're with him while Merida watches the whole thing.

Crowd: _**Grab your torch, mount your horse**_

Vanitas:_** Shrew your courage to this sticking place**_

Vanitas rode his horse while the crowd followed him to the castle.

Crowd:_** We're counting on Vanitas to lead the way**_

_**Through the mist, through the wood**_

_**Where a haunted castle**_

_**Something's lurking that you don't see everyday**_

_**It's a monster**_

_**One as tall as a mountain**_

_**We won't rest till he's good and deceased**_

_**Sally forth, tally ho**_

_**Grab your sword, grab your bow**_

_**Praise the Lord, and here we go**_

"We'll lay seize to his castle and bring him back his head!" Vanitas shouted.

* * *

Back in the basement, Daisy used the staff to pry the window, but it was no use. "I have to warn Sasuke! This is all my fault! Father, Girls, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something." said Asuma.

"Your father is right Daisy, we have to do something" Sammy added. Merida watched them through the window, looking sad. She turned around, until she sees Asuma's invention with the axe at the end while Matt looked at it too.

"Merida, I think we have a plan to save Daisy and everyone" Matt said.

* * *

At the woods, Vanitas and the crowd kept walking to the castle.

Crowd:_**We don't like what we don't**_

_**Understand it frankly scares us **_

_**And this monster is mysterious at least**_

They chopped down the tree, and they carried the log to the castle.

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives**_

_**Save your children and your wives**_

_**We'll save our village and our lives**_

_**We'll kill the monster**_

* * *

Back at the castle, Elinor, Cedric, Seamus and Aaron stood there, still upset. "I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." said Cedric.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all!" said Seamus.

"Seamus, don't say that!, Remember about the other girls" said Aaron. Bolt tapped at the window as he looked through it. It gave the other's attention.

"Could it be?" Aaron asked.

"Is it she?" Elinor asked as she and the others look through the window, hoping that it's Daisy and her friends, but it's not!

"Oh, no! Invaders!" said Seamus.

"Intruders!" Cedric added.

"And they have the mirror!" Elinor added. Cedric ordered Elinor, "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want' we'll be ready. Who's with me?" The door slammed, causing Cedric to jump, knowing that the others left him behind.

* * *

Outside, Vanitas ordered the crowd, "Take whatever booty you may find, but remember, the monster is mine!"

* * *

Inside the servants came marching down to deal with the mob.

Servants:_** Hearts ablaze, banners high**_

_**We go marching into battle**_

_**Unafraid, although the danger just increased**_

* * *

Crowd:_**Raise the flag, sing a song**_

_**Here we come, we're 50 strong**_

_**And 50 Frenchmen can't be wrong**_

_**Let's kill the Monster!**_

Seamus and the rest saw the door, about to break open.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sasuke's room, which is wrecked again, Elinor came into his room, briefing him. "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace," Sasuke ordered, still sad.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" said Elinor.

* * *

Outside, the crowd kept ramming the log to the door, chanting, "Kill the Monster! Kill the Monster!"

* * *

Back inside, Seamus and the others tried to block the door, but it is being bashed by the villains.

"This isn't working!" said Seamus.

"Guys, we must do something!" Aaron said and then he muttered, "I'd rather kick their butts and force them to leave."

"Wait…Aaron, you're a genius! I've got an idea!" said Seamus. The bad guys kept bashing the door, still chanting, "Kill the Monster! Kill the Monster!"

* * *

Back in Sasuke's room, Elinor asked. "What shall we do master?"

"It doesn't matter now, just let them come," Sasuke answered.

* * *

Outside… "Kill the Monster! Kill the Monster! Kill the Monster!" Vanitas and the bad guys finally broke in.

* * *

**The next chapter is how to say, LOL. Read and Review and no flames or bad reviews.**


	13. Servants vs Villagers

**Here is the chapter where the servants fight the villagers.**

**Ch.12: Servants vs. Villagers**

After Vanitas and the bad guys broke the door, the hallway is empty and nobody is around. They began to walk inside, but what they didn't know is that the servants are hiding in the darkness, waiting to strike. As the villains kept walking, Seamus popped out of the darkness. "**NOW!**"The servants came out of nowhere, attacking the villains. Tadase was beating the crud out of Tsukumo while Darwing Duck tackles Megavolt. Cloud punched Sephiroth in the gut as Sephiroth screamed like a girl. Sora and Kairi throw a barrel to knock Doc Terminus over as he did the Goofy holler as he fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merida and Matt winds up Asuma's invention, ready to get thier friends free and rescue Sasuke. "Yes!" Merida ran to the seat and pulled the string, making the horn whistle.

"Here we go!" Matt shouted, while he drove the invention to the doors of the basement. Inside Asuma, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Sammy and Daisy looked from the window, "What in the world?" Raina saw what's going on, until her eyes widen as the invention came towards them.

"Daisy, look out!" Asuma said as he, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Sammy and Daisy took cover. The axe from the invention broke the doors, but it fell through and explodes. Daisy, her friends and Asuma saw Merida, hanging on the spring. "You have got to try this thing."

"Wow. It not just chops up wood." Emmy said.

* * *

Back at the castle, DJ, Geoff, Duncan and Trent threw tomatoes at Gantu. Gantu was about to attack them, but he saw Elinor yell "Up here, you big fat shark! Now!' the other animal servans poured tea all over him. Gantu screamed as he ran away.

Jafar looked up and saw Mrs. Puff about to fall on him. "Oh, man!" The dragon smacked him on the floor. Meanwhile Vanitas kicked the door to see if Sasuke's in there, but he's not.

Mrs. Puff fought Queen La and Maleficent, and she punched Clayton.

"Get him girls," Mrs. Puff ordered as Sakura and Tenten did some make-up on him. When they're done, Clayton saw that he's dressed like a girl and ran off screaming like a girl.

* * *

Meanwhile Seamus is cornered when Creeper held the torch about to burn the soon-to-be-human-again-phoenix alive. Cedric hopped on the top of the stairs wearing Napoleon's clothes and hat; he saw Creeper while Seamus panicked, thinking that it was the end. That's until Cedric slid down the banister and used his wand. He jumped off and poked Creeper's butt with magic from his wand, which made Creeper scream.

* * *

Back at the woods, Daisy, Asuma, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Sammy, Matt and Merida rode Maximus back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete is pulling Kairi's tail or trying to break it off.

"Get your ugly hands off me!" Kairi yelled. "Sora, help!

Sora growled angrily as he went behind Pete. He hitt Pete's rear with his keyblade. Pete screamed and ran off, letting go of Kairi. Sora caught her in his arms.

"My hero," Kairi kissed his cheek. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bolt was being chased by Creeper.

In the kitchen, Bolt is cornered while Creeper, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune came towards it.

"There's no place to run!" Creeper smirked. But he was wrong; Manny Rivera aka El Tigre came out of nowhere, showing them his claws. The bad guys turned around and saw Vector, wearing a cloak, laughing evilly. Creeper, Bartleby Farnum, and Grune screamed.

The bad guys ran out of the castle. The servants cheered for their victory while Seamus, Cedric, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive and Shikamaru stood on the porch.

"And stay out!" Cedric yelled.

"Cedric, thanks for saving me." said Seamus, before he, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive and Shikamaru began to hug Cedric really tight.

"It was nothing." said Cedric.

* * *

**Really funny battle right? Next chapter will be about the biggest battle of all. Read and Review and Por favor, No Flames!**


	14. Sasuke vs Vanitas

**Here is the chapter of the greatest battle much bigger that the other one, the battle we all been waiting for, the battle of Sasuke vs. Vanitas.**

* * *

**Ch.13: Sasuke vs. Vanitas**

Vanitas opens the door to Sasuke's room until he sees Sasuke looking out the window, still sad. Vanitas raises his crossbow, and takes him. Sasuke looks at Vanitas with a sad look, but he's not doing anything, then Sasuke looks back down in sadness again. Suddenly, Vanitas releases the arrow and it strikes Sasuke on his shoulder. Sasuke screams in pain while he stands up. Vanitas rushes and tackles Sasuke when he threw him out the window.

Vanitas began to laugh and goes out to the balcony. Sasuke was about to get up, but Vanitas kicked him. Sasuke tumbled down right to the edge. Vanitas catches up to Sasuke and corners him, while Sasuke just sits there in despair.

"Get up!" said Vanitas, but Sasuke didn't do anything. Vanitas kicks him. "Get up! What's the matter, monster?" Vanitas chuckled, "Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Sasuke looks down, ignoring walks into the foreground and breaks a piece off of the roof. Vanitas walks towards Sasuke, about to smash his head.

"No!" Sasuke opens his eyes and heard a familiar voice from below. He looked down ad saw Daisy with Maximus, Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz, Emmy, Sammy and Asuma. "Daisy…"said Sasuke.

"No, Vanitas, don't!" Daisy shouted. Vanitas was about to kill Sasuke, but Sasuke grabbed the piece, got up and glared at him. Vanitas' eyes widen '_Impossible! That monster's now fighting me! Maybe he can fight because Daisy's back.' _he thought.

"I'm going in. Raina, you and the girls go help Cedric and the boys" Daisy said. Raina nodded as she and the girls left to help the boys.

"Father, you stay here." Daisy ran off and kicked the door open to save Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanitas and Sasuke kept fighting. Vanitas swung his weapon, but Sasuke dodged it just in time. Sasuke growls at Vanitas as he walked on all fours while Vanitas backed away. Vanitas slipped on the roof until Sasuke lunged at him.

* * *

Inside Daisy ran upstairs to stop this.

* * *

Back outside, Sasuke pinned Vanitas on the ground, but Vanitas threw Sasuke off. Vanitas picked up the weapon and smashed the monster, but it was a stone gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight!" Vanitas shouted as he begin to find Sasuke. "Were you in love with her, monster? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Sasuke had enough and snuck right behind Vanitas. Vanitas quickly turned around and swung his weapon, but Sasuke dodged it.

"Daisy will never fall in love with you! I fell in love with her!" said Sasuke.

Vanitas laughed, "Who could ever love a monster? You're just a one!"

"No, you are!" said Sasuke. Vanitas glared at him and kept swinging his weapon, but Sasuke keeps avoiding the attacks.

"It's over, monster! Daisy is mine!" Vanitas shouted. Sasuke had enough and punched him. He then held him by the neck and holds him over the roof.

"Let me go, please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything, anything!" Vanitas begged. Sasuke glared at Vanitas until he realized what he's doing as his anger face melts off. Sasuke pulls Vanitas back and his face is closer to Vanitas' "Get out of my castle and never come back!" Sasuke shoved Vanitas to the ground.

Daisy finally came to the balcony from above, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turns around and saw Daisy. "Daisy?" Sasuke began to climb the tower, leaving Vanitas behind. Until Sasuke went on top, he held out his hand. "Daisy!" Daisy held out her hand until her and Sasuke's hands held to each other. Sasuke came close and touched her face. "You came back!"

They both stare passionately as they were quiet. Suddenly, Sasuke screams in pain and Daisy is helpless. Vanitas grins evilly and pulls the knife out of Sasuke's back. Sasuke starts to fall, knocks, Vanitas off, causing him to lose balance. Daisy reaches forward and pulls Sasuke back, while Vanitas falls off, screaming to his death, never to be seen again.

Daisy helps Sasuke, who is injured, up to the balcony. Seamus, Cedric, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Daisy's friends and Elinor rushed out and gasp that Sasuke is injured.

"Oh no" Tracy said. Daisy lays Sasuke on the floor; she is worried that Sasuke won't make it.

Sasuke opens his eyes slowly and saw Daisy. "You came back…"

"Of course, I came back. I couldn't let them…" Daisy hugs Sasuke. "Oh, this is all my fault. If only I've gotten here sooner."

"Maybe…it's better, it's better this way." said Sasuke.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be alright." said Daisy said as Sasuke coughed. "We're together now. Everything's going to be fine you'll see."

Sasuke placed his hand on Daisy's cheek, as she held his hand, "At…at least…I get to see you…one last time…" Daisy began to look at Sasuke and she started to sing.

Daisy:

**We are home**

** We are where we should be forever**

** Trust in me**

** For you know I won't run away**

** From today**

** This is all that I need**

** And all that I need to say**

** Don't you know how you changed me**

** Strange, now I finally see**

** I found home**

** You're my home**

** Stay with me**

Daisy kept holding Sasuke's hand against her cheek. Daisy noticed that his hand is about to slip off, she looks at Sasuke, until his head falls back, eyes closed and let out his last breath. Daisy drops his hand and puts her hands on her mouth; she couldn't believe Sasuke's gone.

"No…no! Please, please! Please don't leave me!" Daisy began to cry on his chest. "I love you!"

Inside, the last petal of the rose fell to the ground as Seamus, Cedric, Aaron, Riku, Nosedive, Shikamaru, Daisy's friends and Elinor saw it. They all looked down as Cedric put his arms on Raina's and Elinor's shoulder, knowing that they lost their hope and their master and friend.


	15. Happily Ever After

**Here is the last chapter of "**_**Authoress and the Monster**_**". I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorite this story, I really appreciated.**

* * *

**Ch.14: Happily Ever After**

Rain continued to pour and everything is quiet and Daisy kept crying on Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, one beam of light falls like a shooting star, then one by one, more of the beams kept falling down.

Daisy stopped crying and looked around, knowing what's happening as she backs away as Sasuke's body rises up off the ground. Seamus, Cedric, Elinor, and the rest watched in extreme anticipation. Sasuke rises up to the air magically and begins to turn slowly. He is enveloped into a cloud of light and his cloak wrapped around him.

Underneath, Sasuke's body began to shift and form. His paw came out and the fur on his hand disappeared into human skin and his paw turned into a human hand and fingers. Daisy kept backing away as we see his beast foot turn back into a normal human foot. Finally a wind blows across his face and the fur disappeared revealing Sasuke's pale face.

Emmy and Tracy began to drop thier jaws on seeing Sasuke change from a monster to a human, but Jessy and Starz began to close thier mouths. Sasuke gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. Daisy was about to touch him, but Sasuke began to move. Sasuke got up and looked at his hands, _'It can't be…' _Sasuke turns around to face Daisy. Daisy gives him a mysterious look.

"Daisy, it's me." said Sasuke. Daisy continues to look at him, skeptically, but then she sees the black eyes and instantly knows him. "It is you!" Daisy placed her hand on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek. They both stared at each other passionately. Both of them leaned closer and they finally kissed. While they kissed, fireworks display and explode around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappeared. The castle transformed with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Seamus, Cedric, Nosedive, Aaron, Riku, Shikamaru and Elinor came out while they began to change.

Seamus changed back into a human with with sandy colored hair, a black tuxedo with black shoes and a black tie.

"Seamus." said Sasuke. Cedric changed back into a human with blown back dirty blonde hair, gold eyes, a black tux with a gold tie and a green wizard robe.

"Cedric!" said Sasuke. Nosedive also changed back also. Aaron changed to a human with blue eyes, blonde hair and he wore a green hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Riku changed back too with silver hair, blue eyes, a yellow tank top, blue sweatpants and sneakers. Shikamaru also changed back with long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes and has both ears adorned by studs. He wears a green chunnin jacket with his Leaf Village headband on his hand, and wears black pants.

"Nosedive...Aaron...Riku...Shikamaru!" Sasuke said. Elinor changed back into a human with black hair in a braid, an gold headband like crown, and she wore a green dress.

"Elinor! Look at us!" Sasuke hugged them all. Raina, Tracy, Emmy, Jessy, Starz and Sammy began to hug the boys with happiness that they are human again. Bolt, Merida and Matt ran to the others.

"Mum! Mummy!" said Merida. Bolt turned back into a white dog with a collar with a thunderbolt. Merida turned back into a little girl with long curly red hair, green eyes, and a green dress. Matt transformed back to a boy with Blue cap, yellow long-sleeved shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and tan sneakers. Elinor hugs Merida. "Oh, my goodness!"

"It is a miracle!" Seamus exclaimed as Sasuke picks up Daisy and swings her.

* * *

We now see that they're in the ballroom, wearing the same fancy clothes just like before, while all the people including good people from the village watched them. Sasuke and Daisy kissed quickly and they began to dance.

"Ah, young love." Seamus sighed.

"Oh, Seamus..." Tracy, who was wearing her fancy dress uses her finger. Seamus does the Bob Hope purr and begins to chase her, but Cedric stops him and shakes his hand.

"Well, Seamus, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Cedric asked.

"Of course, buddy. I told you she would break the spell." said Seamus.

"I beg your pardon, my friend, but I believe I told you." said Cedric.

"No, you didn't. I told you." said Seamus.

"You most certainly did not, you wand freak!" Cedric said.

"En guarde, wizard!" Seamus and Cedric began to fight, but Tracy and Raina stopped them.

"Break it up, you two!" said Tracy. "It doesn't matter who told you, but you boys are now free from the spell. Besides, Seamus, I can kiss your lips."

Seamus and Tracy kissed on the lips while Raina kissed Cedric, Starz kissed Riku, Jessy kissed Aaron, Emmy and Nosedive kissed and Sammy and Shikamaru kissed too. The boys began to take the girls to dance. Meanwhile Sasuke and Daisy kept dancing, while Elinor, Merida, Matt and Asuma watched as Asuma began to cry.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, mum?" Merida asked.

"Of course, Merida, of course." Elinor answered. Merida looked puzzled, "Do I still have to sleep in the kitchen and Matt on the hallway?"

Asuma laughed. Elinor laughed, hugging her daughter as Matt laughs too. Sasuke and Daisy continued dancing around the ballroom while the people watched and the chorus began to sing the last line as Sasuke and Daisy kissed again.

Chorus:_** Certain as the sun**_

_**Rising in the East**_

_**Tale as old as time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme**_

_**Authoress and the Monster**_

_**Tale as old as Time**_

_**Song as old as rhyme **_

_**Authoress and the Monster**_

They all lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, this story is done. Read and Review and por favor no flames.**


End file.
